A Grave New World
by Angry Warrior
Summary: What would have happened if during Gravity it had been Janeway and Chakotay on that mission instead of Tom and Tuvok? What if it had've been six months instead of two weeks? What would have happened between J/C?
1. Chapter 1

A Grave New World

Part I

By: AW

Date: July 2018

Length: 5,476 words

Summary: What would have happened if during Gravity it had been Janeway and Chakotay on that mission instead of Tom and Tuvok?

What if it had've been six months instead of two weeks?

What would have happened between J/C?

Kathryn stared at the red-soiled planet. It was hot and she was sweating she knew that her fair skin wasn't going to stay that way for long but they had to try and make something of this.

They had been there for a couple of hours now and not a peep from Voyager or anyone else.

She and Chakotay had seen scavengers and thieves around the planet, the sensors on the shuttle were down so they really had no idea what had happened; but she needed the medical equipment: Chakotay had insisted on at least having preliminary medical equipment and the Doctor would insist as well.

She returned to the shuttle and saw a woman scavenging through the shuttle.

"Tu be veg!"

She stared at her, "Pardon."

"Neeba sen."

Kathryn stared at the woman again trying to figure out what was going on. "Either the universal translator's offline, or I hit my head harder than I thought."

"Ruk." The woman pointed a weapon at her and stepped back.

"All right. Take it easy. All right, all right. Take it easy." She knew the woman didn't understand but she hoped that the tone of her voice portrayed that she meant her no harm.

"Fita!"

Kathryn pointed at the medical case. :"This? Listen, I really need this."

The woman still didn't understand. "Fita ur neeto."

"Okay, okay."

She stares at the woman and hands over the satchel she had been carrying knowing that her getting hurt or killed would not do either of them any good.

She backed away from the woman and heard footsteps behind her. She spun around ready to fight and was relieved to see it was Chakotay.

The couple watched as a second figure stalked Noss as she walked up a gully. Another jumps out in front of her and grabs her bags. The pair quickly over power the woman but before one can stab her, Chakotay grabs his arm. Chakotay easily knocks him out, and slams the second alien into the rock cliff.

Chakotay stared at the woman he had just saved. "I'm Commander Chaotay of the Starship Voyager" He points at himself. "Chakotay."

The woman stareed confused at the Commander. She points at him. "Chakotay."

He nods, "Yes. And you?"

"Noss." Kathryn watches the exchange between the two and thanks her lucky stars that her Second in Command is such a peaceful man.

He stares at her. "Noss."

He simply holds out his hand. She takes it unsure and he helps her to her feet.

He stares at the supplies she's holding and points to the shuttle. "We'll go to my ship. I see you've already been there"

Kathryn stares at the shuttle controls trying to get a message to Voyager. "Mayday, mayday. Janeway to Voyager, Respond." She frustratedly smacks the controls."Oh, come on."

Chakotay walks in with Noss at his side and points to her as he shows the guest to Kathryn. "Her name is Noss. She was attacked by two humanoid males."

Kathryn stared at the woman. "Sure she didn't attack them?"

"They were attempting to rob her."

"Seems to be a local pastime."

Chakotay showes Kathryn the bruise on her face. "She needs medical help."

Kathryn activated the EMH and the Doctor treated Noss' injuries staring at the situation they had gotten themselves into.

"We have to get out of here Chakotay. There are thirteen humanoids approaching.:

He stared at her, "Thirteen humanoids approaching. The same species that attacked her. Gather as many supplies as you can carry. We're leaving."

Kathryn looked unsure of herself all of a sudden and seemed to be reconsidering her decision. '

"You really think it's smart to abandon the shuttle?"

"Noss appears to have survived here for some time. We havr to assume she has access to a more secure shelter."

Noss began spouting what seemed like warnings in her own language. "Nemok. Alen. Alen."

Kathryn stared at Noss and then and Chakotay, "Whatever you say."

The trio slowly made their way to the ship that Noss crash landed in. Once they get there Janeway slowly looked around, assessing the damage. "Doesn't look like this bird's gonna fly either."

"Minimal power and life support, but the ship is protected by a forcefield."

She stared at the couple and an irrational feeling of jealouisy overcame her, "That explains how she's been able to survive here. Anything resembling an engine?"

Chakotay continued scanning, "I'm detecting engine debris two kilometers away. It looks like it came from this vessel too.

Kathryn was getting frustrated, "Great. We've got two unusable ships, and the only way Voyager is going to detect our distress call is if they crash land right on top of us.:

Kathryn sighed and left the shuttle. Chakotay watched with concern as Kathryn left the shuttle and went out into the wild of the uninhabited planet. He walked up to her. "Kathryn we could be here for a very long time."

"We've been here before Chakotay the only man and woman on a planet." She sighed, "Can we just ignore us? Or am I going to watch you walk into the arms of another woman yet again?"

Chakotay didn't know what to say. He knew there had been feelings between the two of them but they had never been publicly acknowledged them.

"Kathryn, we don't know how long we're going to be here. We could be here for the rest of our lives."

Kathryn glared at him; and Chakotay knew that at this point, that for now the conversation was over.

Chakotay took to the area where Kathryn was already working on the Doctor's mobile emitter.

After treating Noss his emitter had begun fluctuatimg. He walked up to her and decided that for the moment…professional would be the way he would have to go. "Progress?"

"The optronic relays took heavy damage. I'm bypassing the primary circuits"

The Doctor finally solidified, "I'm guessing we hit a snag."

Chakotay looked to the Doctor and then to Noss and Kathryn. "Yeah something like that."

Noss looked at the trio, "Rev den ut. Ut rev?"

The Doctor subtly nodded his head and answered in her language. "Tun sank. Ton rev ut teem sayd."

Kathryn looked at the Doctor, "You speak her language?"

"A universal translator was written into my program."

She stared at him trying to get the lay of what was going on. "Ask her how long she's been here. If she knows a way to get back through that sinkhole."

Chakotay watched Kathryn the scientist trying to make sense of what was going on. It still amazed him some days that she flipped so easily between Captain and Scientist.

He knew she was a scientist first; but what he needed was for her to be Kathryn first.

The E.M.H. looked at Noss. "Deen ya tone ud la kar. Padeen nefka minruk?"

"Laka heen. Zen nik lurka. Irut tota. Maez bemrukaya."

Janeway was processing and she stared at the Doctor trying to get the lay of the land, "What'd she say?"

"She said she's been here fourteen seasons, and in that time, she's seen many ships come down. but she's never seen one go back up again."

Kathryn let her head fall to her hands and covered her face.

If Chakotay didn't know better he'd think she was letting tears fall of frustration in the silence.

[Two weeks later – planet's surface]

Kathryn was trying to learn the 'art of hunting large spiders'. As she had said many years ago on Hanon if anyone balked at eating them… there was nothing else.

She felt bad for Chakotay a vegetarian yet forced to eat them because on this planet that was a veritable desert there was no plant life.

She stared at Noss who had caught yet another spider and her stomach turned a little. This is her life now. "I don't know what's worse, catching them or eating them."

Noss had caught on to the English language pretty easily over the weeks and turned to Janeway, "No poison.

"Well, hey may not be poisonous but they give me the creeps. Maybe I should have left the hunting to you and Chakotay."

"Yah!" Noss stabs the spider and gets it the first time. The spider still squirming she pulled it up to Janeway's face.

"Looks delicious."

Noss and Kathryn walked back to Noss' ship.

They had been staying there, it was safer than theirs, and they each had a 'room' so to speak to sleep in.

Noss carried a bag full of spiders, "The hunt was good."

Chakotay grinned, "That is impressive." Chakotay was pretty sure that Kathryn had not been the one to do most of the hunting.

He wasn't too fond of eating spiders, but they needed to, to survive.

[3 hours later – while making supper]

They had been speaking to Noss of Voyager and what she was like. He stared at Noss, "Voyager has fifteen decks, a crew of one hundred fifty two, warp and impulse engines."

Noss smiled and Kathryn saw a glint in her eyes of love sick puppy dog, "I want to see."

"Maybe one day we can get out of here and take you there."

"Tell me about you there."

Chakotay stared at Kathryn in the background not really part of the conversation. "I'm the second in Command. Kathryn is my Captain."

Noss smiled, "What else?"

Chakotay looked at her suspicious. :"Can you be more specific? What else do you want to know?"

"Your duties. Where you sleep. What you eat. Music. Friends."

"I don't see why that matters?"

"Because it is you."

[DINNER – AROUND THE TABLE]

Kathryn stared at Chakotay and Noss. They were talking about flirtations and rendezvous they'd had over the years, "When I first met Mark – who later became my fiancé – we were just friends. Neither of us really liked one another but we became closer and eventually fell in love and got engaged."

The Doctor stared at the Captain. "Seems like that was a long time in coming; but now he's moved on and you have to too Kathryn."

She stared at Noss and then at Chakotay, "Maybe."

Noss added, "He sounds fascinating." She looked at the Doctor. "You must really baiya jouton."

The Doctor who had the only universal translator at the moment looked to Kathryn, "Loved him very much."

She stared at Noss, "I did but he no longer occupies my dreams."

Chakotay stared at Kathryn almost afraid to hope after all these years. She stared at him, "I'm ready to let go and move on now."

Noss ignored the silent exchange between Chakotay and Janeway. "More spiders?"

Kathryn stared at Noss, "No, thank you. Three's my limit. " Chakotay shook his head and went with Noss, "Let me help you with that."

The Doctor turned to Janeway, "Well, I suppose it's time I shut down my program."

She smiled, "Good night, Doctor."

[THREE HOURS LATER - PLANET]

Chakotay walked into the room to see Janeway. Kathryn turned to him "She likes you."

Chakotay stared at Kathryn, "She has been alone for a long time she enjoys our company."

Kathryn rolled her eyes. "No I mean she likes you."

Chakotay stared at her wanting her to know that there was and will never be anyone else but her, "What are you implying?"

"Oh, come on, Chakotay we've been here for a month, we'll probably be here the rest of our lives. If you can find happiness with Noss then do it."

Chakotay stared at her, "I'm your other half I don't need her or anyone else."

Kathryn glared at him, "I'm the Captain and you're my first officer." She moved her hand around. "We can never happen."

He stared at her. "It's a long time to be alone Kathryn. It's already been six years Kathryn. How long can you wait?" He stared at her and went to leave. "Excuse me."

[THREE HOURS LATER - PLANET'S SURFACE]

Kathryn awoke after a nap. She had finally been able to get some shut eye. She heard clamoring in the next room and walked out to see Chakotay messing with their 'distress beacon' "What are you doing?"

He stared at her knowing that she wouldn't be happy until she was home on the Voyager. "I'm recalibrating the distress beacon."

"Listen. What I said in there, about you and I…I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

He looked at her, anger showing in his eyes. "I have no feelings for you to hurt. I'm your first officer, I'm not 'allowed' to have feelings for you."

He turned and went to walk away from his love.

"Chakotay I-"

"Kathryn that fact of the matter is what I'm saying – It's not pessimism, it's practicality. You of all people should understand that. Look, I know what you think. You think you don't love me; but the fact of the matter is we might be here the rest of our lives, and we can make something of this."

"Maybe but what if we're rescued? What of the crew comes back tomorrow?"

He rushed up to her and let his lips envelop hers.

She stared at him shell-shocked,

He answered, "And what if they don't?"

[VOYAGER – ASTROMETRCS LAB]

What was left of the senior staff was in the astrometrics lab trying to figure out how to get their Captain and Commander back.

Seven stared at B'Elanna. "The anomaly is approximately six hundred metres in diameter."

B'Elanna answered. "Yes; But it's out of phase with normal space. Even after recalibrating the sensors, it barely registers."

"The distortion circumscribes a subspace zone that includes a Type G sun and three planets."

Tuvok looked at the womem, "Any sign of the shuttle?"

Seven answered, "No."

Tuvok stared around, "I think that the important thing to do at the moment is use the multispatial probe."

Seven looked to him, "Agreed. I believe that is the only answer that makes sense."

Torres looked at them, "A vessel approaching off the port bow. They've locked on a tractor beam."

[BRIDGE]

Harry stared at the alien. He was shaken enough by the fact that the First Officer and Captain had disappeared, but now there was the nasty alien trailing them. "I'm only going to say this one more time. Disengage your tractor beam, sir."

The alien he would learn to Call Director Yost stared at him menacingly. "You were in danger of being pulled into the distortion. You should show a little gratitude."

The conversation went on for quite a while until Tuvok showed up on the bridge. Now acting Captain. He introduced himself and was shocked by the fact that tomorrow the aliens would attempt to close the rift.

If this happened Captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay would be lost forever.

He stated that he has lost 11 ships and was trying to prevent there from being any more losses.

Tuvok turned to Harry. "Launch that probe ensign, if they are intent on closing that rift tomorrow we need to attempt the rescue before then."

Harry nodded and proceeded to Engineering to assist B'Elanna with getting the probe launched.

[PLANET – NOSS'S SHIP]

Chakotay staggered into Noss's ship with Kathryn in his arms. He couldn't lose her.

She had finally given in to him after months with no word from the crew. It was worse than when they were stuck on 'New Earth'

It had been three months now.

He remembered two weeks ago. Kathryn had come to him tears in her eyes.

Two weeks previously

Kathryn had finally decided that the crew was not coming back for them. They were alone, and the relationship that had been brewing between her and Chakotay for years was coming to a head.

"Hello."

Chakotay had stared at her concerned. "Kathryn what is wrong?"

She had sighed and looked at him through blue windows to the soul. "They're not coming back are they?"

He had tilted her head up so she was staring into his eyes. "It had been two months Kathryn. If they were going to be able to make a rescue attempt they would have tried before now." He drew in a deep breath. "Tuvok probably saw the danger of Voyager getting trapped in the sink hole as too great."

She nodded sadly and walked up to him. "We have been ignoring us, and the magnetic pull between us for years. Let's stop pretending."

[PRESENT]

And since that day they had shared a bed and a room.

He couldn't lose her now.

Chakotay activated the Doctor. "Help her doctor, she was attacked by a raiding party.

The Doctor stared at the lost man. "Medical tricorder."

Chakotay handed the instrument to the Doctor. "We were ambushed."

The Doctor pulled out the inaprovaline and injected her neck.

Chakotay stared at the electronic man. "They got away with a pair of resonator coils that we found."

He ran the tricorder over the former Captain's body. "A fractured rib, minor internal bleeding." He paused as he stared at the readings. It appeared the Captain and Commander had been doing a little more than attempting to ward or scavengers. The Captain was pregnant. "Uh, Commander, she'll live but I think I should keep myself online while I treat the Captain and for the next little while." He paused, "So how long has it been since I was last activated?"

He stared at the EMH, "Almost three months."

"Three months? So, what's new?" He asked the question but based on his scans he knew exactly what was new."

"Before we go any further: Will Kathryn be okay?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes, "I've already stopped the bleeding and healed the rib fractures. She'll be a little sore but she should make a full recovery."

"I'm glad we brought you along with us Doc."

The Doctor sighed, Based on the progressions of the Command teams relationship he knew the answer to this question but he asked anyway. "No word from Voyager?"

Chakotay shook his head, "They're probably three hundred light years closer to home by now."

"I think I should remain online until the Captain is fully recovered."

Chakotay clapped the Doctor on the back, "It's good to have you back, Doc."

[THREE DAYS LATER]

Kathryn groaned as she rolled over in the bed she now shared with her former Commander.

Chakotay heard Kathryn coming out of her sleep induced state. "Hey, easy. You took quite a beating out there."

"How long was I out?"

Chakotay smiled. "Three days. The Doctor says he wants to see you for a follow up. He won't deactivate himself until he knows you're okay."

She nodded, "Well then I guess I'd better pay him a visit."

Kathryn got out of bed and proceeded to the main room. "Ah, Captain. I see you're awake."

Kathryn nodded and placed a hand on her side where the Doctor had healed the fractured rib.

He approached her with a tricorder. "It appears that your rib his healing fine. No more sign of internal bleeding." He looked at her and got an odd look on his face. "And that baby appears to be doing well."

Kathryn did a double take, "I beg your pardon."

Chakotay came up behind her, "What's wrong Doctor?"

The Doctor looked smugly at the former Commander, "Nothing you're not at least partially responsible for."

"I didn't do anything to Kathryn."

Kathryn shook her head. "You're kidding right Doctor?"

The Doctor held up the tricorder and showed the shocked couple. "Afraid not."

Kathryn stared at the Doctor reality hitting her. "I can't have a baby, what will Starfleet think? What will the crew think –"

Chakotay stared at her. "Your Starfleet life is done Kathryn. If Voyager was going to be able to save us – rescue us – it would have happened already. This is it: this is your life now."

Kathryn shook her head, "There has to be something more Chakotay. There has to be more –"

Chakotay stared at his love. "This is it Kathryn! This is our life now!"

Kathryn stared at him. "There has to be something more –"

"There is nothing more Kathryn just us and this baby: our baby."

Kathryn let her head fall to her hands and nodded her head in self-defeat. "I guess we're going to have a baby then."

[VOYAGER – CONFERENCE ROOM]

Seven, B'Elanna and Tuvok stared at the schematics for the probe. Seven piped up, "We can use the multispatial probe as a transporter relay."

Torres stared at the current configuration. "It'll take a little time to reconfigure the targeting scanners but, with a little luck, it should work."

Tuvok looked to the pair. "Is there any reason that we cannot use this same configuration to send the Captain and Commander a message by using it to relay a comm. signal?"

Torres looked at the probe configuration one last time. "I don't see why not."

"That is fortunate for the Captain and Commander. Send them a message that we will attempt the transport in six hours."

Harry's voice came over the comm. "Commander Tuvok to the bridge."

[BRIDGE]

"They've started ahead of schedule."

Tuvok raised a questioning eyebrow. "Hail them."

Yost's face appeared on the viewscreen. "Yes? "

"It was my understanding you would not begin for another six hours."

"We're ready now."

Tuvok stared at him. "Well we are not. We require another two hours to get our crewmembers back."

The pitying face of Yost chimed in, "I'm sorry."

The transmission was cut and Tuvok stared at B'Elanna.

"How long until they seal the rift?"

Seven chimed in, "Approximately thirty minutes."

"Then we must make the attempt before then."

[PLENET SURFACE – ROCK LEDGE]

Chakotay is kneeling on an overhang, attempting to contact his spirit guide when Janeway approached him. She was 14 weeks pregnant now and beginning to show her condition.

He watched her stretch her back and beckoned her over. "Hey."

She stared at him. "I hate morning sickness. This baby is not too fond of spiders." She brushed her hand over her abdomen.

"Kathryn we'll get through this. It is time that we activated the Doctor and had him check you and the baby out."

Kathryn nodded and the couple made their way back to Noss' ship.

Kathryn fiddled with the mobile emitter. "Please state the nature –" He stared at Kathryn and the baby bump making itself known under her flimsy tank top. "Time for a check-up?"

Kathryn fidgeted with the bottom of her tank top and nodded at the Doctor.

He took out a tricorder and ran it over Kathryn's lower body. "Well the baby seems fine. Still dealing with morning sickness?"

"Morning, noon and night sickness Doctor."

The Doctor nodded. "If we were on Voyager I could give you something for that, but here our resources are limited."

Janeway nodded her understanding and ran a hand over her belly. "Everything looks fine with the baby though?"

The Doctor nodded, "Surprising considering our limited food resources here."

Kathryn nodded, "Well we'll see you in two weeks for my four months check-up."

The Doctor nodded and Kathryn shut his program down.

Chakotay approached her and put his arms around her feeling the baby bump. "So everything is fine with our baby?"

Kathryn smiled, "It appears so."

He turned her around so she was staring in his eyes. "Worse things could have happened to us than this Kathryn."

Kathryn heard a beep and stared at the distress beacon as the lights came on. She heard Tuvok's voice. "Voyager to away team."

Chakotay turned to see what Kathryn was staring at. "What is it?"

Kathryn's face lit up. "The distress beacon. We're receiving a transmission. Can you route it through your comm. system? If I'm right, this message was sent almost nine hours ago on a very slow carrier wave."

Chakotay looked at the distress beacon and then at the mother of his child. "Can you speed it up?"

"I'll try."

The couple listened to the message.

Voyager to away team. A transporter beam with a radius of two metres will activate at the coordinates of your distress beacon in exactly thirty minutes.

The EMH joined the conversation, "Thirty minutes? That would have been over eight hours ago!"

Kathryn stared at him, "Shh, there's more."

Be advised we've detected a temporal difference between our two positions. According to our calculations, the differential ratio is point four seven four four seconds per minute. Repeat. Voyager to away team. A transporter beam with a radius of two metres

Chakotay looked to Kathryn, "According to that formula, thirty minutes would translate to two days, eleven hours and forty seven seconds. Looks like you're going to get your chance to go home."

The Doctor returned sarcastically. "Well, we've waited this long."

Noss walked up to Chakotay and pointed to the aliens massing for an attack outside the ship. "Chakotay."

Janeway stared at the group inside the ship, "The forcefield is holding."

Chakotay looked to Kathryn, "Not for long if they keep pelting us with these photon grenades."

The Doctor looked as panicked as a hologram could. "How are we supposed to hold them off for two more days?"

[VOYAGER - BRIDGE]

Seven stared at Tuvok, "The rift will be sealed in less than two minutes."

Tuvok answered back, "Move us into range. Stand by for transport."

B'Elanna got ready for the transport, "Yes, sir."

[NOSS' SHIP]

Kathryn surreptitiously put a hand on her belly, waiting for the transport. Raising a child with her first officer on her ship was going to be a new adventure. She looked to Chakotay, "The forcefield's losing power. Time?"

The EMH answered her questions. "We still have another hour before transport."

Chakotay saw the forcefield fluctuating and saw Noss take for the door. "Where are you going?"

"To repair the field generator."

Chakotay went to follow her, she might need help. Kathryn would never forgive him if he got himself killed but he needed to do this so Kathryn and their child would get home to safety. "I'll go with you."

"No. You stay. Prepare for the attack. You have to make sure that Kathryn gets back to the ship safe and sound."

"You can't go alone."

"Risking two lives and leaving that baby without a father is not right."

[VOYAGER - BRIDGE]

Tom called out, "We're in transporter range."

Tuvok looked at them all, he knew they'd only get one chance at this. "Link up with the probe and relay the signal."

Torres called out, "Stand by. I've got a lock on their beacon."

"They will be ready for transport in thirty two seconds."

Tom threw a flippant remark, "Let's hope they don't stand us up."

[NOSS' SHIP]

The EMH looked at Janeway and Chakotay. We've got less than ten minutes to transport.

Kathryn was getting concerned, "Where the hell is Noss?"

Chakotay looked at the future mother of his child, "I'll find her."

Janeway begged him before he left, "Just come back to us."

[Bridge]

B'Elanna started the countdown, "Fifteen seconds. Fourteen. Thirteen."

[PLANET'S SURFACE]

Chakotay ran to Noss' rescue. If he didn't make it back to Kathryn she would never forgive him.

Noss stared at Chakotay and reached up to him. He helped her stand and guided her towards the ship. "I wouldn't have left you behind"

[BRIDGE - VOYAGER]

Torres looked to Harry, "Nine. Eight. Seven."

[NOSS' SHIP]

The EMH looked at Kathryn, "Now, Captain!"

Janeway watched an alien rush through the door of the shuttle. She heard a phaser fire and watched Chakotay fired at the alien.

The alien went down and Chakotay stared at Kathryn. She put out a hand to him, "Hurry, we have to be ready for transport."

Chakotay rushed up to Kathryn and kissed her on the lips his hand going down to her belly.

Kathryn stared at him, "I was so afraid for you."

"I know Kathryn but I will never leave you unless I have no choice in the matter."

She reached her lips up to his and they met in a joining of love.

Kathryn felt Chakotay's hand reach down to her tummy and the feeling of a transporter beam lifting them to take them home.

[BRIDGE]

"Mister Paris, plot a course away from this area, warp 7."

"Yes, sir."

And they were on their way, B'Elanna walked up to Tuvok. "Permission to go to the transporter room and greet the Captain and Commander?"'

"Permission granted."

[TRANSPORTER ROOM]

B'Elanna rushed into the transporter room as Chakotay and Janeway were materializing.

Harry called the bridge, "We've got them. Welcome back. Who?" He pointed at Noss.

Kathryn walked down to B'Elanna, and enveloped her in a hug, "A friend"

B'Elanna felt something move and stared at Kathryn in the eyes. She nodded and B'Elanna pointed at Chakotay.

Chakotay put his hands up in a surrender motion. "Guilty as charged."

Harry's eyes just about bugged out of his head. "You two?"

"It appears so Mister Kim."

He stared at them. He gave Chakotay's hand a shake. "Congratulations Captain, Commander."

The couple smiled at the young ensign. "Thanks Harry. Now if she two could keep in quiet for a little bit."

B'Elanna stared at Janeway in nothing more than her pants and tank top. "Uh, Captain… Commander, if you want to keep this a private affaire I suggest that you maybe beam back to the Captain's quarters. Without the uniform jacket you guys aren't fooling anyone."

The couple looked at each other. "Thanks B'Elanna."

The couple got on the transporter pad and asked B'Elanna to beam them to Kathryn's quarters.

[JANEWAY QUARTERS]

They transported into Kathryn's quarters and the first thing she did was look at Chakotay and state that she had to get her uniform pants off they were getting more than a little on the tight side.

She came out of her bedroom wearing a pink satin nightie. "This is definitely more comfortable."

Chakotay came up and wrapped his arms around her. "Kathryn you're almost four months pregnant you're going to have to tell the crew."

Kathryn sighed. "I know it's just to them we have only been gone two days."

"To us it was a lifetime." She ran her hands over her ever expanding body. "I need to speak with Tuvok first."

Chakotay nodded. "I'll go to my quarters for a couple of hours and you have the conversation with Tuvok, then we'll decide what to tell the rest of the senior staff."

Kathryn gave Chakotay a kiss and sent him on his way. "Janeway to Tuvok."

She heard a pause on the other end of the line. "Yes Captain."

"Could you come to my quarters please? I have to speak with you about something."

"Yes Captain, on my way."

Ten minutes later Kathryn heard her door chime. She ran her hand down her stomach and stared at the door. "Come."

Tuvok made his way into her quarters. As soon as he was in Kathryn shut the door. "Tuvok, welcome old friend."

She stood up to show him her changed form. "For us we were on the planet for six months, we didn't think Voyager was coming back."

Kathryn watched Tuvok's eyebrows raise.

"We thought we were going to be there forever. For us it was six months, for you it was two days."

Tuvok stared at her, "I have been expecting something like this from you and the Commander for a while."

Kathryn raised her eyebrows, "You have been expecting this from us?"

"We have been here for five years, it was only logical that you eventually chose a mate; and the Commander was the obvious choice."

"Tuvok, do you think that the crew will accept this?"

"I think like me that they have been expecting this for a while." He paused starting at his oldest friend, "What does Mr. Paris say? We saw the chemistry and the sparks flying from the beginning. I am impressed that you held off this long.,"

"You're impressed that I held off this long?"

"Captain you have strong emotions that run deep, to ignore them would change who you are and the way you Captain this ship." He placed a hand on her abdomen, "May you and your family live long and prosper."

Kathryn had tears running down her cheeks now. "Thank you Tuvok, you don't know how much your blessing means to me."

"I'm sure I can guess. I must go back to the bridge as you and the Commander are not on duty until tomorrow."

"Thank you Tuvok, have a great rest of the shift.

Kathryn nodded, maybe everything would be okay after all.

END PART I

TBC IN PART II


	2. Chapter 2

A Grave New World

Part II

By: AW

Date: July 2018

Length: 1800 words

Summary: What would have happened if during Gravity it had been Janeway and Chakotay on that mission instead of Tom and Tuvok?

What if it had've been six months instead of two weeks?

What would have happened between J/C?

It had been two hours since she had finished her conversation with Tuvok. She had to speak to Chakotay about this matter.

She sighed and reached her hand up to her combadge. "Janeway to Chakotay."

"Yes Captain."

She sighed, "Could you meet me in my quarters?"

"Of course, Captain. Be right over."

Two minutes later her door chimed. "Come in Chakotay."

He slowly walked into her quarters. "Hi."

Kathryn almost laughed at how unsure he sounded. "Hi."

"Well what happened?"

She bowed her head. "He said he has been expecting something like this to happen for a while and he was surprised that we were able to hold off this long."

Chakotay chuckled under his breath, "I guess that's that then. Kathryn this is going to happen. We're going to have this baby and it is going to happen soon." He paused and placed a hand on her belly, "I love you and this will start the progression of the crew. Remember two years ago we spoke of the crew pairing off and starting to have children? This is it. We're starting it. We're going to be the beginning of the changes to this ship whether we meant to be or not."

Kathryn let her hand fall to her belly. "Well we'd better decide how we're going to break this to the crew and to the senior staff."

Chakotay stared at her, "Let's break it to the senior staff first at the morning meeting. I say you just come in, in a maternity uniform and let the cards fall where they may." He moved closer to her. "B'Elanna already knows and she was supportive. Harry knows and he was surprised, but its Harry. I think you broke his idea of the Captain not needing to have sex or companionship."

She laughed, "He did seem awfully surprised by this,"

"Maybe it was a good thing that he found out early, we won't have to watch him shatter at the morning meeting with everyone else."

Kathryn wrote a note to the senior staff stating that there was going to be a meeting tomorrow morning at 0800 hours.

"Well Chakotay I've gotten the ball rolling." She paused bringing her lips up to his. "Let's go to bed. It's 2200 hours and tomorrow is going to be a day of firsts."

Chakotay nodded and went to leave the Captain's quarters. "Where are you going? Before too long everyone is going to know, let's have a sleep together. This is it. This is our life now and I won't have our child growing up in a broken home."

Chakotay nodded and followed her into the bedroom.

[8 HOURS LATER – JANEWAY QUARTERS]

Kathryn rolled over in bed and knew she was going to be sick.

Even if they wanted to keep this a secret, there was going to be no hiding morning sickness.

She rushed to the bathroom and was amazed at how she could be so sick even though she had nothing in her stomach.

She heard Chakotay coming to the bathroom and pulling her hair back so that it would not be in the way as she emptied her stomach. "I am never going to survive another five months of this."

Chakotay stared sympathetically at Kathryn, "The Doctor said he could give you something now that we're on Voyager that could help with the morning sickness."

She sighed, 'What if it's dangerous for our little one."

Chakotay shook his head," I don't think that the Doctor would give you anything that could be harmful to you or the baby."

"I suppose not." She walked up the replicator and ordered a coffee. She brought it up to her mouth and the smell made her stomach revolt.

Kathryn rolled her eyes, "I finally get to have coffee and the baby won't tolerate it."

Chakotay walked over to the replicator and got the Captain some ginger tea. He replicated some dry toast for her. "Here, try this."

Kathryn gratefully took the food and the beverage and sipped the tea gingerly.

Chakotay stared at the mother of his child." Do you want to make your way to sickbay before the meeting?"

Kathryn glared at him. "I'm going to be wearing a maternity uniform, so you really want to be seen by anyone until we've had a chance to at least tell the senior staff?"

Chakotay stared at Kathryn, "I guess not; but promise me after this becomes public knowledge that you will at least go see the Doctor about this."

Kathryn nodded and went up to the replicator. "One maternity uniform, command red – size 4."

Kathryn took the offending garment out of the replicator and proceeded to the bathroom. She came out – in Chakotay's opinion - looking a whole lot more comfortable. "Feel better?"

She pulled the shirt out showing how much room there was. "This thing is huge."

Chakotay laughed, "And soon you will fill it out."

Kathryn rolled her eyes, "Oh that's great."

"Finish your toast then we'll transport to the briefing room."

Kathryn nodded and finished her 'breakfast',

[20 MINUTES LATER – BRIEFING ROOM]

Kathryn sat the head of the table with her hand in Chakotay's. "What are they going to say?"

"It's about time. Come on Kathryn, even Tuvok saw the chemistry between us."

She sighed, "I guess but it feels so weird."

The senior staff began filling the briefing room and Kathryn smiled at them all as they entered.

Soon everyone was there.

"Well let's begin." She looked every one of them in the eyes, "Some of you know what this is about. The rest of you this is the official announcement."

Kathryn stood up smoothing the maternity uniform over her baby bump. "The Commander and I are going to have a baby."

There were surprised gasps, and then looks of understanding. "Because of the time differential, we were there six months and thought we were going to be there alone for the rest of our lives. If you want the details, please feel free to read the official report and then

She looked at each of them and then stared at the Commander. "Dismissed."

The senior staff slowly filed out of the conference room. "Well the first part of the announcement is done. How do we want to handle to rest of the crew?"

Chakotay stared at her, "You promised you would go see the Doctor after you made this announcement."

She looked at him, "So I did."

"Should I just let the rest of the crew see what happened? Most of them won't be privy to what went on, on the planet."

Chakotay walked up to her and enveloped her in a hug, "Does it really matter what the rest of the crew thinks? Even Tuvok told you that he had been waiting for something like this to happen."

She pulled his hand down to feel the baby moving within her. "I guess the two of us weren't as discreet about hiding our feelings as we thought."

He looked at her. "What I told you on the planet about there was never anyone but you – I meant every word of it." He drew in a deep breath, "Just because we were stuck as the only man and woman on the planet twice, does not mean if there was someone else there that I would choose them. If there were a hundred other women on that planet I'd have eyes still only for you Kathryn."

Kathryn grabbed his hand. "Let's go see the Doctor."

Chakotay nodded and they left the conference room. "Tuvok you have the bridge."

Tuvok nodded and the command couple made their way to sick bay.

[SICKBAY]

Kathryn and Chakotay slowly walked back into the sick bay. "Computer activate the EMH."

The Doctor appeared. "Please state the nature of the – oh Captain, Commander." He stared at Janeway's uniform. "So the regular uniform was getting a little snug I see."

Kathryn glared at the Doctor. "You said you could give me something for the morning sickness if we were on Voyager. Well now we are."

The Doctor stared at her. "I can give you something." He put a hypospray to Kathryn's neck. "There, that should help."

Kathryn rubbed her neck, "Thank you Doctor."

The Doctor stopped her, "And I need to see you next week for your sixteen week check-up."

The Captain nodded, "Yes Doctor."

The Doctor stared at the couple and handed them a padd. "And now that we're back on Voyager, I need you to read this information. I need to make sure you're prepared for the baby. Some of this is what to expect for the rest of your pregnancy, there are things on the actual birth – lots of important stuff." He handed her the hypospray. "And this should keep the morning sickness away until you come for your check-up. When you come, I will refill it for you if you're still having symptoms."

The couple nodded, took the padd and proceeded to the mess hall.

[MESS HALL]

Kathryn and Chakotay walked up to where luckily Neelix was still serving breakfast. "Hi Neelix."

"You look wonderful Captain. It's such great news about the baby." He began filling a plate for the Captain. "Eggs?"

Kathryn nodded, "Plain eggs are fine Neelix, and fruit juice please."

Chakotay whispered in her ear. "Adventurous."

Kathryn gave Chakotay a death glare. "The baby needs nutrients. Something besides dry toast."

Chakotay nodded. "No coffee?"

"I wish. You saw how my stomach revolted when I went to get coffee this morning."

He laughed, "If I had've known this was all it was going to take to rid you of your coffee addiction I would have knocked you up years ago."

"Very funny Commander."

He led her over to the back corner where they sat and began eating breakfast. "Well it's staying down so far."

Chakotay smiled at Kathryn. "I am so happy you went through this for me."

Kathryn raised an eyebrow. "I don't think I had much of a choice Chakotay."

"I know this is hard on you Kathryn, but thank you anyway."

She took his hand in hers. "In some ways I'm glad this happened. It pushed the issue that I didn't have enough courage to confront. I have loved you for a very long time, but until that time on the planet, never had the courage to let you know."

He smiled at her, "I have known for a very long time too Kathryn."

END PART II

TBC IN PART III


	3. Chapter 3

A Grave New World

Part II

By: AW

Date: July 2018

Length: words

Summary: What would have happened if during Gravity it had been Janeway and Chakotay on that mission instead of Tom and Tuvok?

What if it had've been six months instead of two weeks?

What would have happened between J/C?

That night it felt to Kathryn as if the weight of the world had been lifted from her shoulders.

She sighed it was time to get up. Her stomach was revolting again. She reached into the nightstand and procured the hypospray that the Doctor had supplied her with a week ago for morning sickness.

She was about to press it to her neck when she felt a larger hand encompass hers. "Still feeling queasy?"

Kathryn nodded and felt Chakotay press the hypo to her neck. "I thought this was supposed to end by four months."

Chakotay sighed, her felt for her he really did. "We're going to see the Doctor today for your four month check-up, we'll talk to him then."

Kathryn nodded and put on her uniform. "Well lets go get something to eat – baby's hungry – then we'll head to the bridge."

She put her hands on her ever-expanding abdomen. "I swear it feels like I blew up overnight."

Chakotay chuckled, "That's what they call popping. You feel not really pregnant one day and then the next you feel huge. You're really not that big."

Kathryn glared at him and put a hand on her belly. "I 'feel' pregnant."

"That's because you are."

She glared at him, "Let's go grab something to eat."

[MESS HALL]

Kathryn and Chakotay sauntered into the mess hall and in hand.

People were getting used to seeing this, and it didn't bother them in the slightest.

They found a seat beside Tom and B'Elanna. "How are you guys doing today?"

B'Elanna stared at her Captain and friend. "You're really starting to look pregnant Kat."

Kathryn rolled her eyes, "It was bound to happen Lana.

She smiled. "I told you no one would think any less of you for having a baby and a life."

Kathryn looked serenely at B'Elanna, "You know I think getting stuck on that planet for six months was one of the best things that could have happened to me. I might have missed out otherwise."

Chakotay kissed Kathryn on the cheek. "Both of us would have missed out."

Tom rolled his eyes, "You guys are disgustingly cute."

[BRIDGE]

Kathryn and Chakotay had been on the bridge for three hours. Kathryn's back was starting to kill her. She would never get used to carrying the extra weight in the front.

She turned to Chakotay, "Join me in my ready room Commander?"

Chakotay didn't say a word merely nodded and followed her.

The doors closed and he watched Kathryn stretch her back then go over to the couch and sat down heavily. "I am never going to survive another five months or this "

Chakotay approached her, "Yes you will Kathryn and you'll come out the other side with style and grace like you always do."

"Chakotay what am I going to do when I have to talk to my mother and sister and they see me like-" she drew her hand around her round belly, "this."

"They will see you the same way the crew sees you, as a woman who is living her life for herself as well as for the crew."

She smiled at him, "You have much more faith in me than I have in myself."

She heard a hail from the bridge. "Paris to Janeway."

"Janeway here."

"Captain, we are approaching that Vessel that you wanted me to hail you when we got close to. It's a small tactical vessel and we'll be in range in the next hour."

She smiled at Chakotay, "Thank you Lieutenant, we'll be on the bridge momentarily."

"Paris out."

"Well Commander we'd better get to the bridge."

Chakotay nodded and followed Kathryn out of their quarters and to the bridge.

[BRIDGE]

The command couple entered the bridge and Kathryn turned to Harry. "Are we ready ensign?"

Harry nodded and pushed a command and the small Borg vessel in front of them blew up. "Survivors?"

Kathryn stared at Harry, "Debris status."

"There's a few components intact, but they're badly damaged."

Janeway looked at Harry and gave the command, "Begin a salvage operation."

Chakotay stared at his other half – his future. "Captain?"

She looked at him, her eyes showing more than she probably meant to. "There might be something we can use. Weapons, a transwarp coil. I don't know about the rest of you, but I feel lucky today."

END PART III

TBC IN PART IV


	4. Chapter 4

A Grave New World

Part 4

By: AW

Date: August 2018

Length: words

Summary: What would have happened if during Gravity it had been Janeway and Chakotay on that mission instead of Tom and Tuvok?

What if it had've been six months instead of two weeks?

What would have happened between J/C?

Kathryn left the briefing room. Their shift was over and tomorrow they had mounds of debris from the destroyed Borg ship to go through.

She walked through the doors of what were formerly her cabin and which she now shared with Chakotay.

He followed her into the cabin and stared at her. "What are you thinking of doing with the remains of that Borg ship Kathryn. I saw the look on your face you're ready to drop one of your bombshells."

She placed her hand over the spot where their baby rested. "I was thinking…"

Chakotay stared at her skeptically. "What were you thinking Kathryn? The days of you going on dangerous away missions is over." She stared at her protruding abdomen, "At least until the baby comes. It's not just your life you're putting in danger anymore."

She sighed and waved her hand around her quarters pointing at the change table and the crib that had made its way into her home. "I can't let this change who I am and who I need to be for the crew."

He grabbed both her arms and made her stare into him. "What about who you need to be for me? And for the baby?"

Kathryn let out an exasperated sigh. "I can't be the Captain at work and Kathryn here. I can't separate them like that." She let a gasp and put a hand on her belly where their son or daughter had just given her a good hard kick.

He stared at her and approached her and put a hand on her belly. "This is our life now Kathryn. Is Earth even home anymore? To me this is home."

"I am still the Captain Chakotay and this crew has to be my first priority."

He glared at her. "When is this little one going to be your first priority? When we were stuck on that planet both me and the baby were your first priorities. What happened to you?"

Kathryn let her mouth hang open not quite sure how to respond, but before she even had a chance to formulate an answer he was gone.

[BRIDGE]

Chakotay entered the bridge and motioned for Tuvok to follow him to his office. The Security Chief entered the office and the door closed. "How do I make her see Tuvok. There is just too much at stake now."

Tuvok pursed his lips and nodded his head. "She still feels great guilt over stranding the crew here; and her letting herself have a life with you and a child makes her think she is showing the crew that she moved on and forgot her goal to get the crew home."

Chakotay sighed, "You've known her longer than anyone how do I make her see that her life now is just as important if not more so than the one she left back in the Alpha Quadrant?"

He stared at the Commander. "I told you before that guilt was her constant companion, that has not changed."

Chakotay shook his head frustrated. "We've all made new lives out here for ourselves. Everyone is in a different place than they were."

"Remember a year ago when Teero took control of the maquis and you captured her."\

Chakotay let guilt cloud his face, and nodded.

"She felt betrayed. She told me of all that had happened. She told me of the betrayal she felt, as well as the thought of the inability to ever trust you again."

Chakotay bowed his head in shame. "I remember every minute of that and of my inability to stop what was happening."

Tuvok nodded, "I have no doubt that that was what you felt; but the betrayal she felt stayed with her for a long time."

He stared at Chakotay, "By forgetting the past she feels she is betraying the crew and their future."

Chakotay was livid, "What about my future; our daughter's future; her future!"

Tuvok shook his head, "Their past and by proxy their future is paramount to her."

Chakotay let out an exasperated sigh. "How do I make her see that it is okay to live her life too?"

"I am not sure that you can Commander. I believe that that is something she has to realize and come to terms with on her own."

Chakotay nodded and left the office.

[MESS HALL]

It was supper time and there would probably be a fair number of crewmen there. He looked around and saw Tom and B'Elanna in the corner speaking of the day and what had happened. They beckoned him over.

"Hey old man where's the Captain?"

He looked at the couple, "She needed time alone and so did I."

Tom opened his mouth, :"Trouble in paradise Chakotay?"

Chakotay shook his head, "You could say that." Chakotay sighed,

"It will be okay Chakotay. You and Kathryn are good together."

Chakotay stared at the couple. "I hope so."

Chakotay left the mess hall and went back to their quarters. He rang the chime. He knew most of the time he didn't have to do that anymore.

She came to the door and opened the door, beckoning him in. "Let's talk Chakotay. We have to work this out."

Chakotay nodded and followed her in.

They had to get this fixed.

END PART 4

TBC IN PART 5


	5. Chapter 5

A Grave New World

Part 5

By: AW

Date: August 2018

Length: words

Summary: What would have happened if during Gravity it had been Janeway and Chakotay on that mission instead of Tom and Tuvok?

What if it had've been six months instead of two weeks?

What would have happened between J/C?

[DIRECTLY AFTER PART 4]

Kathryn sat on the couch in their quarters and Chakotay followed in suit. "Kathryn, we have to get this figured out."

Kathryn sighed, "There is nothing to figure out Chakotay. I am the Captain and no matter what I have to get this crew home. If that means taking some calculated risks with my life I will."

"What about our baby? Does she not deserve the protection of her mother and father?"

Kathryn let her head fall to her hands. "She does but I cannot neglect my duties."

Chakotay walked up to Kathryn and grabbed her shoulders. "Listen to yourself love. Yes the crew is important but so is our baby." He paused staring at her, "And so am I."

Kathryn had tears streaming down her cheeks as she brought her hands up to encompass Chakotay's face. "Of course you're both important to me but so is the crew. The balancing act I perform daily is harder than you will ever know."

He stared at her, "Sweetheart, I used to be a Captain in my own right. I understand the burden." He sighed, "I also understand that sometimes you have to let go and allow others to help you out."

She slowly nodded.

"What would the crew do if you were no longer their Captain. You have kept them together for this long."

She fell into his embrace and knew that in many ways he was correct.

"Let's go to sleep Chakotay. This ordeal has tired me out."

Chakotay took her hand and led her into the bedroom.

They fell into an exhausted sleep, Chakotay spooning his wife and his hand going around to feel the life that was within Kathryn's belly.

[10 HOURS LATER – READY ROOM]

Kathryn sat behind her desk and heard the door chime ring. "Come."

Chakotay sauntered into the ready room staring at his other half as she stroked her abdomen. "Almost time for the staff meeting."

Kathryn nodded. "I've decided how we're going to proceed on that heist."

Chakotay stared at her. "Hopefully it doesn't include you."

She rolled her eyes, "No I won't be going. Tuvok will lead the away mission."

Chakotay nodded his approval. "Well let's get to the meeting then."

[BRIEFING ROOM]

Kathryn stood at the head of the table and stretched her back, pushing her belly out to unfathomable proportions to Chakotay.

He smiled in pride at the image that Kathryn made for him ripe with their child.

A child created by accident in a world that was without hope for six months.

And then she gave in to him.

And then the baby happened.

And now they were home.

He smiled to himself as he watched the senior staff begin to fill the conference room. He knew that she had sent out a memo yesterday with the specifics of the mission, and today was basically to smooth it over and set out the changes.

Once everyone had arrived Kathryn began the meeting. "Well I assume you have all looked over the memo that I sent out yesterday outlining the mission."

There were nods all around and she could tell that B'Elanna was trying to keep her opinions to herself.

Tom's hand shot up. "You can't really think that it's a good idea for you to lead this away mission."

Kathryn stared at Tom. "Today's meeting is to outline some changes that are going to be made to this mission."

She stared at Tuvok. "Mr. Tuvok, you will be leading this away mission. With you will be Seven, Tom and Harry." She paused, "The basics of this mission will be the same. The goal will be to procure a transwarp coil. Operation Fort Knox will take place tomorrow morning." She looked around the room. "Are there any questions?"

She watched everyone shake their heads and Tuvok nod his head in approval.

Kathryn drew in a deep breath. "Dismissed."

The senior staff left leaving only Kathryn and Chakotay in the briefing room.

She stared at him, "Thank you Kathryn."

Kathryn was silent as she stared at her husband.

There was always such a gap between what she knew was true, what she wanted to be true and how she had to deal with all events.

She would always be the Captain.

She would always have that fight going on within herself and she would always have that conflict hanging over any relationship she decided to pursue.

She had known this from the days she first took command.

Chakotay walked up to her. "So what do we do now?"

She looked at him incredulous, "I'm not sure I know what you mean."

"I mean are you wanting to go home and rest or –"

She got a hard look in her eyes, "I may have backed down for this, but it is not even lunch time. I have to be on the bridge – and so do you." With that lasting impression she stalked out of the ready room."

Kathryn walked onto the bridge head held high and stance all the Captain and sat in her chair with as much grace as she could muster at his moment. "Heading, Mr. Paris."

"Just outside of range of those Borg cubes."

She drew in a deep breath, "Did you find somewhere to hide from them while we finish the repairs and prepare for tomorrow's heist?"

The pilot spun around. "Yes ma'am. There is a moon's crater 500,000 kilometers ahead, and we can mine some of the ores there and replenish our supplies."

"Good thinking Tom. Touch down; I'll be in the Cargo Bay going over what is left of that Borg Cube. Harry you're with me. And tell the Doctor that he might want to be down there too checking out the remains. There might be something there he can use."

"Yes Captain."

"She turned to Harry. Ensign you're with me." She turned to Chakotay. "Commander you have the bridge."

Chakotay nodded and watched the Captain and the ensign exit the bridge as another officer took Harry's station.

END PART 5

TBC IN PART 6


	6. Chapter 6

A Grave New World

Part 6

By: AW

Date: October 2018

Length: words

Summary: What would have happened if during Gravity it had been Janeway and Chakotay on that mission instead of Tom and Tuvok?

What if it had've been six months instead of two weeks?

What would have happened between J/C?

[DRECTLY AFTER PART 5]

Kathryn walked into the Cargo Bay, Harry in tow. "Let's check and see if there are any other components that we could use. We've already found the transwarp coil but it was unusable."

Harry nodded and proceeded to the back of the Cargo Bay to join Tom in their search for something usable. "I'm going to the mess hall, I'll see you gentlemen later."

She slapped her combadge. "Janeway to Chakotay."

"Yes Captain."

"I'm going to the mess hall for some lunch, you want to join me?"

She heard Chakotay smile to himself. "Be right there . Chakotay out."

Kathryn made her way to the messhall. Neelix ran up to her. "You look divine today Captain. I'm glad you're trying to eat on a normal schedule now."

Kathryn ran hand over her belly. "Baby needs it I've been told."

He piled as plate for her. "Hope you like what we're serving today. Leola root casserole."

"Thank you Neelix." She was surprised that since the pregnancy leola root had begun tasting palatable. She saw Chakotay sitting in the corner and made her way to him.

She made it to the table that they shared and placed her plate down showing the mounds of food that Neelix had prepared for her.

"I see even Neelix is trying to make you eat properly; but really Leola root casserole?"

She laughed, "I like it."

Chakotay stared at her, looking green around the gills. "Well I'm glad you're the one that's pregnant and not me."

Just as Kathryn was putting a mouthful of the concoction to her mouth the ship shool. "Janeway to bridge. What's going on?"

Tuvok's voice came over the line. "It appears we missed something. There are three Borg Cubes approaching our location."

She looked to Chakotay. "The Commander and I will be right there."

[BRIDGE]

Kathryn and Chakotay streamed onto the bridge and Kathryn right away approached Tuvok. "Commander."

"The cubes are still two hours away. They cannot see us yet."

Kathryn nodded. "Commander, my ready room."Chakotay nodded and followed his wife into her domain.

She stared at him, "So what do we do now?"

Chakotay looked at her and stated the obvious. "We get as far away from those cubes as we can. I didn't think it was a good idea last time and I don't think it's a good idea this time. I say we call off the heist and get as far away as we can."

She stared at Chakotay. "We got out of the last skirmish with the Borg – and better for it. Seven has been a great help."

"How many times can we depend on dumb luck to get us out of these situations?" He stared into her, "We have to think about the children that are on this ship and the people making homes out here."

Kathryn glared at him. This is just what she was afraid of.

The crew no longer came first in Chakotay's eyes, now it was about her and the baby.

She sighed , "We have to look at this as a conversation between the first officer and the Captain – not us."

"Damnit Kathryn this is about us and about every person on this ship!"

Kathryn got a hard look in her eyes. "It is and has always been about this ship and this crew… nothing more."

Chakotay shook his head, "I've said this before and I'll say it again. I'm the Commander, you're the Captain; I'll follow your orders, but I disagree with them."

And with that he walked out of the ready room and left Kathryn once again to her own thoughts.

Kathryn thought about what her husband had said and came to the same conclusion. She could not change the way she ran the ship because of the decision she had made to start a family and to have a personal life she had already made too many concessions.

She sighed and picked up her empty tea cup and whipped it against the wall shattering it into hundreds of tiny pieces.

She went over to the wall where she has thrown the tea cup and began picking up the pieces

After the clean up she went and sat on the couch in her ready room.

What was she going to do?

How was she going to deal with this?

She felt their child squirm within her body and realized now at six months pregnant she had to use the bathroom.

She put her hand on her belly and moved to get up off the couch and felt the pressure in her belly released and saw the water running down her leg.

*Not now: it's too early.*

She went to make her way out of her ready room and felt her legs give way beneath her and passed oiut.

END PART 6

TBC IN PART 7


	7. Chapter 7

A Grave New World

Part 7

By: AW

Date: October 2018

Length: 1,063 words

Summary: What would have happened if during Gravity it had been Janeway and Chakotay on that mission instead of Tom and Tuvok?

What if it had've been six months instead of two weeks?

What would have happened between J/C?

[DIRECTLY AFTER PART 6]

Tom heard the door to the ready room open and watched as the Captain collapsed to the floor.

He pulled himself out of his pilots chair and rushed over to Kathryn's side.

He saw the wetness spreading over her lower body.

"Paris to the Doctor. You'd better get to the bridge as quickly as possible…" He heard Kathryn groan, "Scratch that, two for an emergency beam out to sickbay."

The pilot and his Captain were whisked away.

Chakotay stared helpless and the scene before him.

[SICK BAY]

Tom and the Captain materialized in sick bay and the doctor rushed up to them. "What happened?"

Kathryn shook herself out of her quiet demeanour. "I think my water broke. But its too early you have to save this baby."

The Doctor quickly took a tricorder out and began running it down the Captain's body. "When was the last time you felt the baby move."

Kathryn slowed her breathing. "Probably about an hour ago."

Tom stared sat the tricorder readings, "Doctor look at this, we have to get this baby out of her now."

The Doctor nodded, "If you're not going to do anything but state the obvious Mister Paris, you can leave."

Tom nodded his head and felt the ship shake. The Doctor watched the lights flicker and felt himself dematerialize.

Tom rushed over to where the tools were; he slapped his combadge. "Paris to the bridge do we have transporters?"

Harry's panicked voice came over the line. "Not right now Tom, sorry. They went down when that last barrage hit us."

Tom stared at the instruments and picked up the laser scalpel.

He knew what he had to do. That baby had to be delivered.

Kathryn looked at Tom through scared orbs of blue, "I can't lose this baby Tom; Chakotay will never forgive me."

Tom felt like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. "I'll do everything in my power to get this right Captain."

He pressed a hypo-spray to her neck and watched her slowly go to sleep.

He took out the scalpel and stared at the creamy white belly of the Captain. He pulled the scalpel back almost afraid to touch the skin but knowing without a doubt if he didn't the baby was dead.

And that would kill their Captain.

He slowly cut across the Captain's lower abdomen and saw the hair of the baby – dark like their father with a red tinge to it remnants from their mother.

He pulled the baby out gently and saw the blue shade to the face and the child's umbilical cord wrapped around its neck.

He unfolded the child and watched the child without muscle tone.

The doors to sickbay opened and a medical personnel walked in. Tom turned to him, "Can you deliver the placenta and close the incision I need to help their daughter."

Yes it was a girl.

He placed a panel on the child's forehead and made a few calculations.

Soon the child drew in a breath and he could see her chest rise and fall.

He let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding in as the child's skin started to pink up and she let out a hearty cry.

He placed the baby in a monitored bassinette and typed in 'baby girl Janeway'.

As he knew the child was out of the woods he went over to his Captain's bed and saw the dusky color of her skin.

"What's going on?"

The ensign stared at their Captain. "I got the placenta delivered and managed to stop the bleeding but she lost a lot of blood."

Tom nodded and once again let out a sigh of relief.

He called up to the bridge. "What is going on up there guys?"

"We were pulled into a subspace corridor. Someone showed us the way out but we got 2000 lightyears in ten minutes. And we had to set down on this uninhabited planet for repairs. It looks like its in the middle of a nuclear winter."

He heard Chakotay pause over the line. "What's going on down there?"

Tom drew in a deep breath. "Congratulations Chakotay. It's a girl."

He heard the stunned silence on the bridge. "And what about Kathryn?"

"She's a trouper. She'll be fine."

Chakotay stared at Tuvok, "Can you handle the bridge for a bit?"

Tuvok nodded, "Tell the Captain I hope she feels better."

Chakotay nodded and made his way to sickbay.

Chakotay walked into sickbay and saw Kathryn pale as a ghost and the bassinette in the corner.

Tom approached him, "You can see her, but let her sleep it's been a tough day for her."

Chakotay nodded, "Thanks Tom. I owe you one."

Tom laughed. "I'm sure you owe me three or four, but from you I'll take one so long as you take care of your family."

Chakotay clapped Tom on the shoulder and made his way to Kathryn's bedside. "I am so sorry Kathryn."

He saw her turn her head almost as if she'd heard him but the readings told him she was still in a deep sleep.

"We have a daughter Kathryn, and she can't wait to meet her mother. The bravest woman I know."

He moved the hair from her face and kissed her forehead. "We'll get through this. I promise you."

He walked over to the corner of the sickbay and stared at the tiny baby.

Dark hair and tan skin like him but when she opened her curious eyes they were the deepest blue he'd ever seen.

Curious and contemplative just like Kathryn's windows to the soul beyond their years.

He brushed his hand over the dark auburn locks and went to leave. "Tom can you contact me when Kathryn wakes up?"

Tom nodded, "I'll also tell you when we get the Doc back online."

Chakotay nodded and left for their quarters.

It would be along night; but something good had come out of it.

They would be okay.

END PART 7

TBC IN PART 8


	8. Chapter 8

A Grave New World

Part 8

By: AW

Date: October 2018

Length: 975 words

Summary: What would have happened if during Gravity it had been Janeway and Chakotay on that mission instead of Tom and Tuvok?

What if it had've been six months instead of two weeks?

What would have happened between J/C?

[2 DAYS LATER]

Chakotay awoke to his alarm blaring.

It was time to go feed their daughter and make his way to the bridge.

Kathryn hadn't woken up yet but the doctor – they had managed to get him back online – had said she was out of the woods now.

Nicole Sierra Janeway. He had named the baby after he had found the list of baby names that Kathryn had been fond of.

He hoped she approved of his choice. 'Sierra' was his grandmother's name.

He walked into sickbay and got the bottle from the doctor.

The baby would be the darling of the Delta Quadrant. She had already had more visitors than most people had on a daily basis.

As he fed his daughter he heard a groan coming from the other side of sickbay.

The Doctor approached him and held out his hands for the baby.

Chakotay reluctantly handed the child to the Doctor and made his way over to Kathryn's bedside.

He wanted to be there when she came to.

He slowly brushed her hair out of her face as he hand instinctively flew to her belly. "The baby!"

The fright in Kathryn's eyes tore at his heartstrings. "She's fine Kathryn."

"She?"

"We have a daughter. Nicky is just fine. A little on the small side but the apple of her parent's eye I'm sure."

Kathryn glanced over to the corner of the sickbay where the Doctor was feeding the small child.

"I want to see her."

Chakotay nodded, "As soon as she's done her breakfast I'll bring her over to you."

Kathryn acquiesced and tried to sit up all of a sudden realizing how sore she was.

"Tom saved her Kathryn and saved you too."

She smiled, a real smile that went up to her eyes so blue. "He didn't turn out too bad did he?"

He grinned at her. "Thank you for giving her to me."

"Hey I didn't do it alone, I remember you being there."

The Doctor approached them. "Well Captain I believe I have something that belongs to the two of you."

The Captain put out her hands to take the child from the trick of light. "She is so beautiful Chakotay. She looks like you."

The baby yawned and opened her eyes momentarily. "Oh look her eyes, they're blue."

She kissed the baby on the head and watched the eyes once again close. "Doctor can I still breastfeed her?"

"I don't think that will be a problem. It's only been a couple ofdays."

Kathryn nodded. "When can I go home?"

"I can release you now if you want but I want Nicky to stay with me for a couple of weeks to be sure everything is okay."

Kathryn nodded, "Chakotay did you bring a uniform with you for me?"

Chakotay smiled. "Of course dear." He pulled out a fresh maternity uniform and handed it to his wife.

Kathryn went to the back of the sickbay and donned the uniform.

She approached Chakotay, "I can't believe how big this is. Was I really that big?"

Chakotay rolled his eyes, "You were pregnant."

Kathryn looked to the back of the sickbay where there daughter was sleeping. "I can't believe we have to go home without her."

The couple took one last look at Nicky and exited for their quarters.

Once they reached what used to be the Captain's quarters they sat down heavily on the couch. Kathryn looked at Chakotay. "I'm so sorry Chakotay." She drew in a deep breath, "I was so mad at you, what if that stress made the baby come early?"

He reached up and wiped the stray tear from her cheek. "I should not have made you that angry; and the baby is fine."

She stared up at him. "If she's so fine why does she have to stay there two weeks longer than I do?"

"Hey, the Doctor just wants to be safe."

"If I hadn't been so careless he wouldn't have to be safe. What happens if one day one of us doesn't come home?"

He looked at her, "It's part of the Job Kathryn leave it at that."

She stared at him, "How can you say that and leave Nicky without a mother or a father?"

"Aren't you the one that's been telling me for years that Voyager is like a family. If anything were to happen to us she would be well taken care of."

"That doesn't mean that I would ever want to leave her Chakotay…"

"Sometimes we don't have a choice; but for now let's enjoy the time we have together and with our daughter."

He looked at her. "Honey when we joined Starfleet we knew there were going to be some sacrifices. Take it as it comes."

"I always thought I'd be able to handle anything… compartmentalize anything… but one look in those deep blue eyes, the perfect combination of you and I and I never wanted to look away."

Chakotay brought her close and wiped the tears from her eyes. "The Doctor said your hormones would be all over the place for a while. Once those settle down, we'll get you back on track.

He kissed the top of her head and remembered that deep down she was a very emotional person that kept it all hidden away; and the vulnerability of child birth broke down those walls for a

time being.

He held her close and just let her weep.

Tomorrow would be a new day.

END PART 8

TBC IN PART 9


	9. Chapter 9

A Grave New World

Part 9

By: AW

Date: December 2018

Length: words

Summary: What would have happened if during Gravity it had been Janeway and Chakotay on that mission instead of Tom and Tuvok?

What if it had've been six months instead of two weeks?

What would have happened between J/C?

[2 MONTHS AFTER PART 8]

The months had flown by.

Nicky was no more.

[6 WEEKS PREVIOUSLY]

Kathryn had lost the baby weight.

If you looked at her you wouldn't be able to tell she had given birth not two weeks ago.

The doctor approached her. "Let's see how the scar is healing shall we Captain?"

Kathryn lifted her shift. The doctor glared at the angry mark. "What did he use a chainsaw?"

Kathryn stared at the Doctor, "Don't be too hard on him, he helped Nicky into the world."

The Doctor sighed, "That's what I've been wanting to talk to you about."

Kathryn stared at the Doctor, "What is wrong with my baby Doctor?"

He sighed, "I think you should get your husband here are soon as possible."

[PRESENT]

They were down on a planet in the Delta Quadrant staring at a tiny grave.

Kathryn moved back as the Doctor took photos of Nicole Janeway's grave. He had stated this was in case the couple ever wanted to remember.

Kathryn had stated that that part of her life was over now.

She had tried and she had lost.

She was not meant to have a family and a real life – that's why for Captains it was called a pipe dream.

She sighed and briefly ran her hand over her belly where two months ago she held a miracle.

[6 WEEKS PREVIOUSLY – SICKBAY]

Chakotay rushed into sickbay. "Kathryn? Is Nicky okay?"

Kathryn shook her head unsure. "I don't know the Doctor won't tell me anything until you got here."

Chakotay looked at the Doctor, "Doc?"

The Doctor walked up to the couple. "I'm sorry Captain, Commander: Your daughter is dying,"

Chakotay's mouth dropped open. "How long?"

[PRESENT]

The Captain stared at the tiny grave marker and kissed her fingers and pressed them to the grave. "We will always love you Nicky."

Chakotay put his arms around his wife and led her to the area where the transporter would pick them up.

They were whisked away and materialized inside the transporter room.

Kathryn turned to Chakotay. "Let's go back to our quarters. We have the day off."

Chakotay nodded and followed his wife home.

[JANEWAY QUARTERS]

The couple sat at the table, Chakotay brought them 2 herbal teas. "I want coffee Chakotay, I can finally have it again: That's what I want."

Chakotay stared at his wife, "You need sleep Kathryn. It has been a hard couple of months for us."

She stared at Chakotay. "We have to get over this – This is why Captains don't have families and lives. This is why Starfleet creates these rules. This is why Captains have to be on boosters. Nicky should never have happened."

She was yelling at this point. Chakotay watched the tears streaming down his wife's cheeks.

He pulled her to him. "It just isn't fair Chakotay."

He kissed her on the top of the head. "I know love. I know."

[4 WEEKS PREVIOUSLY – SICKBAY]

The Doctor looked at the forlorn couple before him. He pulled out a sheet of paper and handed it to Kathryn. "My God Chakotay: Nicky never had a chance."

Chakotay shook his head he was no scientist and the numbers on the paper meant nothing to him. "This is our genetic structure, this is Nicky's. Those insect bites we had on New Earth kept us safe from the poisonous structure of those spiders. When we created Nicky the hybrid genes did not mix with the poisons structure of the spiders, they caused hydrocephalous to form in the development of Nicky's brain."

Chakotay stared at the scientific information that was being passed between the Doctor and his wife. "If I'm not mistaken this says it negates the boosters too?"

Kathryn nodded. "We couldn't stop this; and now that the doctor knows , our son will be fine and protected."

"You're pregnant?"

Kathryn nodded and placed her hand over her belly. "This time we'll get it right hopefully."

He walked up to her and kissed her and let his hand roam on her belly. "How far along are you?"

She laughed, "Only two weeks and we would not have known except the doctor did a complete genetic work up and he found our little surprises."

"Surprises?"

"It's twins the Doctor says."

"I thought it was a boy."

"I don't know just a hunch that one of them at least, is a little Chakotay."

He kissed her. "Doctor are the twins okay?"

"Better than okay as long as the Captain follows the regime I gave her, I don't see any issues."

Chakotay stared at the EMH, "I'll make sure she follows them."

Chakotay took Kathryn's hand and took her to their quarters.

[PRESENT]

She had broken down in front of Chakotay about Nicky; but they had buried their baby girl today.

She knew he wanted her to calm down because of the twins, but the hormones just made her so unpredictable lately.

She put a hand over her belly where a bump had begun to form. They hadn't told anyone yet, but she knew it wouldn't be long before she began to really show her condition.

Chakotay walked up behind her and wound his hands around her waist. "How are the twins doing today?"

She smiled and placed a hand over his. "Fine we went for our eight week checkup this morning and Doc says the babies are fine."

"You're going to start showing sooner with this pregnancy."

She laughed, "Don't I know it." She ran her hand down her front, feeling the beginnings of the swell. "I guess we should start to tell people sooner than later."

He kissed her on the forehead and let his hands wander to her engorged breasts.

Kathryn groaned at the sudden contact and she pulled him into their bedroom.

END PART 9

TBC IN PART 10


	10. Chapter 10

A Grave New World

Part 10

By: AW

Date: October 2018

Length: words

Summary: What would have happened if during Gravity it had been Janeway and Chakotay on that mission instead of Tom and Tuvok?

What if it had've been six months instead of two weeks?

What would have happened between J/C?

[NEXT MORNING]

Kathryn groaned and rolled out of bed. Her stomach wasn't feeling the greatest. This had happened when she was pregnant with Nicky so she wasn't surprised it was happening this time too.

She made her way to the bathroom and emptied the meager contents of her stomach.

She sighed and then got a hail from the astrometrics lab. She heard Mezoti, "Captain, Mezoti accidentally cut off a transmission from an alien ship."

Mezoti was attempting to contact the ship again; Seven stared at the little girl. "Mezoti!"

"I'm trying to talk to the woman."

Seven stared at the little girl, "What woman?"

Mezoti stared at Seven. "The one transmitting from spatial grid two three six nine."

"She's made contact with a small ship approximately three light years from here."

Tuvok walked up to Seven and Mezoti. "Alien vessel, this is the starship Voyager. Respond."

Tuvok stared at Seven and waited for a response from the alien ship.

Tuvok heard a female voice, "Tuvok? It's you, isn't it?"

Tuvok raised an eyebrow at Seven "This is Lieutenant Commander Tuvok."

There was a laugh from the alien stranger, "Sounds like someone got promoted. I want to hear all about it, but first I need to speak to Captain Janeway."

[JANEWAY QUARTERS]

Kathryn left the bathroom and made her way to the bedroom.

She sighed, Chakotay was still asleep.

He heard the approaching footfalls and looked to see Kathryn coming into the room. "Morning sickness?"

"I shouldn't have expected it would be any different I was so sick with Nicky."

Chakotay nodded sympathetically. "Speaking of babies: Don't you think its time you started wearing a maternity uniform?"

She glared at him. "I am only ten weeks along –"

"With twins."

Kathryn sighed. "I guess they're not leaving me much of a choice are they?"

Chakotay shook his head. "Well you still have the maternity clothes from last time so it won't be such a drain on our replicator rations."

"I suppose not."

She went to her closet and pulled out a maternity smock.

She put it on. "There is so much room."

Chakotay laughed, "You said that last time."

There was a hail from the bridge. "Captain, I think you should come up here. There is an alien female who is claiming she is Lindsay Ballard and wishes to speak with you."

Kathryn got a confused look on her face and turned to her husband. "Lindsay Ballard. She died over a year ago."

She opened the line of communication to the bridge. "We'll be right there Tuvok."

Chakotay quickly got his uniform on and the pair made their way to the bridge.

[BRIDGE]

The minute the couple entered the bridge the view screen came to life.

"You're a sight for sore eyes, Captain. Although there seems to be more of you than the last time I saw you." She turned her stare to Harry. "You, too, Harry."

Kathryn glimpsed Chakotay's way and then turned back to the screen. "I'm sorry, but do we know you?"

"I'm Ensign Lyndsay Ballard. I was a member of your crew. Of course, I'm not surprised you don't recognize me."

"I don't know who you are, but I'm not amused. Ensign Ballard died almost –"

She stared at her Captain and then at Harry, "It was on Stardate 51563. I can't blame you for being skeptical, Captain, but if you let me come aboard, I can explain everything."

Kathryn stared at her husband. "We'll beam you to Sickbay."

She made a slashing motion and the link was cut.

Chakotay stared at his wife, "Captain? What do you think?"

"She seems to have intimate knowledge of this ship and its crew. I think we should find out who she is."

Harry piped up from the back of the bridge. "Captain, I'd like to come with you. I was very close to Lyndsay, and if somehow it's her, I'll know."

Kathryn nodded and proceeded off the bridge Harry in tow.

[SICKBAY]

Kathryn made her way into sickbay – hand on her belly – Harry in tow. "So Captain, boy or girl this time?"

Kathryn glared at him. "We didn't want to know the sex; but there's two in there."

Harry nodded. "Wow two at once."

She raised her eyebrows, "So it seems. Let's go see our dearly departed."

The two made their way to Lydsay's bed.

The Doctor scanned her once more then walked through the focefield.

Kathryn stood there eyeing their passenger. Then the words came out of her mouth that she hoped would prove she was who she said she was. "Harry and I were on our way to a class M planet in the Vyntadi Expanse to recover dilithium ore we'd detected a few days earlier. When we landed, we realised it was a trap set by a Hirogen hunting party. They'd reconfigured a power cell to give off false dilithium readings."

Harry's eyes got wide with surprise. "That's exactly what happened."

Kathryn eyed the woman skeptically, "Go on."

The alien stared at Harry. "Harry and I headed back to the shuttle. We were ten feet away when I was hit with a neural disrupter. Harry said my injury wasn't that bad. He always was a terrible liar."

Harry stared at her, "I tried to get Lyndsay back to Voyager but she was already dead. We buried her in space."

Kathryn was still not convinced, "Go on with your story. "

Lynday hesitated then went on with her story. "I woke up on a ship, in a stasis chamber surrounded by aliens. They told me they'd used their technology to reanimate me. I didn't believe them when they said I'd died, but they showed me visual scans of my own corpse lying in the torpedo casing I'd been buried in. The Kobali said I'd been drifting for weeks."

"Kobali?"

"If you ever met them, you'd remember. They look just like this. After the reanimation process, they spent months altering my DNA. They were constantly scanning me, injecting me."

Kathryn unconsciously touched her belly where the twins lay. "That's how they procreate. They salvage the dead of other races. I was given a Kobali name and placed with a family to help me acclimate."

Kathryn came up with the only answer she could think of. "You were a prisoner."

Lyndsay stared at Kathryn trying to make her understand. "At first. I wanted to contact you, to tell you I was safe, but the Kobali wouldn't let me. They said you were part of my kyn'steya, my, my past life, and that I needed to forget you. All of you. So I spent two years letting my new family think I'd accepted them. When I finally earned their trust, I stole a shuttle and started looking for Voyager. That was six months ago. They've been chasing me ever since."

The Doctor finally joined the conversation. He looked at Janeway. "In spite of her appearance, I'm detecting traces of human DNA. I've compared them with the genetic samples from Ensign Ballard's file. They match."

"It's certainly a convincing story."

"But your Starfleet training is telling you to consider all the possibilities. Maybe I'm some sort of hybrid clone, or telepath who accessed Ensign Ballard's memory somehow? Believe me, I was suspicious myself at first, but I am Lyndsay Ballard."

Janeway smiled at the woman, "Until we find evidence to the contrary, welcome home." Kathryn lowered the forcefield and gave Lyndsay a hug.

[JANEWAY QUARTERS]

Kathryn looked at her husband. "Harry and Lyndsay sure have been spending a lot of time together. Our Harry is all grown up."

Chakotay laughed at Kathryn's whim. "Well about time he moved on too I guess."

Chakotay approached his wife and put a hand on her belly. "Felt them move yet?"

She smiled, "Not yet, but its still early." She paused, "I invited Lyndsay to my quarters for supper tonight. You think you and Tom can go for a beer and a round of pool tonight?"

"I guess we can do that. You going to be okay cooking tonight?"

She glared at her husband, "I'll muddle through."

He kissed Kathryn on the top of the head, rubbed her tummy one last time and off her went.

[TWO HOURS LATER – JANEWAY QUARTERS]

Kathryn had been fiddling with the replicator trying to get the pot roast ready for her guest. She had put on a flowing maternity dress and looked like someone just waiting for a friend for dinner.

She went up to the replicator. "Oh, damn!" She heard the doorbell chime. "Come in. Formal dress wasn't required, Ensign."

Lyndsay blushed under Janeway's scrutiny. "Well, I just, I figured, dinner with the captain."

"I'd hardly call this dinner. My replicator decided to liquefy the pot roast."

Lyndsay stared at the smoking and burned pot roast. "It looks fine to me."

"Stop trying to get on my good side and grab a slice of bread. Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all. I lived on them at the Academy."

"So, how was your first day back on the job?"

"Pretty good, I think. Lieutenant Torres called my work competent."

"Trust me, that's high praise coming from B'Elanna. Commander Tuvok finished his analysis of your shuttle and presented me with thirty seven different ways of repelling a Kobali attack."

"Did he include your pot roast?" Lyndsay all of a sudden got self-conscious. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean - I can't believe I just said that."

"Why? It was funny. We're not on the bridge, Lyndsay." She stared at the woman she had barely known previously. "You have permission to speak freely."

"Do you really mean that?" The only person who did speak freely with her was Chakotay. And sometimes Tom and B'Elanna.

"I wouldn't have said it otherwise."

Lyndsay looked into Janeway's blue eyes. So open at the moment. "Then there's something I've wanted to ask you for a long time. Why me?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Why did you choose me for that away mission?"

"Why, I suppose I thought you were best suited for the job." Kathryn knew she was just trying to placate the young woman.

Lyndsay got in her face, and called her on her motives. "No, I wasn't. Dilithium extraction was always Lieutenant Torres' specialty. And Tuvok had far more experience conducting away missions. But you didn't send either one of them. Was it because they were closer to you?"

"You blame me." And Kathryn thought why not it was her fault.

She didn't want to lose anyone on her senior staff and it was bad enough that she had chosen to send Harry.

"I suppose coming back and seeing that I had moved on. That Chakotay and I had gotten together and were expecting didn't help matters."

"No, no, that's not what I meant. You had every right to move on. You were stuck out here like the rest of us."

"It's okay, Lyndsay." Kathryn tried to make Lyndsay feel better.

"No, it's not."

Kathryn looked at Lyndsay, "I'm not offended."

"No, you don't understand. Never harbour anger toward those who brought you death, for they gave you the chance to live again. In letting me die, Captain, you gave me life. I'm sorry."

"Lyndsay."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come." And she left the Captain's quarters in a rush."

[KOBALI SHUTTLE]

Harry walked into Lydsay's shuttle hoping to find the wrong girl he had yet again fallen for. "Wow. This place sure is lived in.

Lyndsay glared at Harry, "If you're here to lecture me about cleanliness.

Harry stared at Lyndsay. "I'm here to ask you to stop the treatments."

"You know what happens if I do."

"You'll look Kobali again? So what? I thought you were cute bald. I don't care if you're human, Kobali or Bolian, I just want you to be happy."

"I wouldn't fit in."

"Are you saying Tuvok and Neelix don't fit in?"

She stared at Harry trying to make him understand her plight. "That's different. They got to grow up in their own cultures. They know where they come from, who they are."

"Wherever they come from, they're part of this crew now. Just like you."

"Lyndsay was part of this crew. If I stop the treatments, I won't be Lyndsay anymore."

He stared at the one girl – the wrong girl – he had inadvertently fallen for again. "You don't honestly believe that."

Lyndsay tried to make him understand. "Since the day I got back here, I haven't felt right. At first I thought it was Voyager. Things had changed so much, I thought if I just gave myself more time I'd get used to it. But it's me. I've changed. And the more I try to deny it, the more I feel like a ghost. I'm sorry, Harry, but I can't keep fighting anymore."

Harry looked almost like a lost puppy dog. "What about us?"

"The girl you were in love with died three years ago."

[BRIDGE]

Kathryn looked around. Harry had begged Lyndsay to stop the treatments to go back to being Kobali, she had told him point blank that then she wouldn't be Lyndsay anymore."

Kathryn thought long and hard about the next move she would make.

Nicky would live on as another race, but would live on none-the-less.

She sighed. She had spoken to Lyndsay and had given her the co-ordinates where Nicky was buried.

She had said to Kathryn that it was highly unorthodox because they normally reanimated adults, but Lyndsay's father had agreed.

This was one child the Kobali would raise, Lyndsay herself would be responsible for her, and in some ways… that made Kathryn feel better.

She looked down at her stomach where the twins were resting.

[JANEWAY QUARTERS[

Kathryn walked into her quarters and waited for Chakotay to be done his shift. Finally the doors opened and Chakotay walked through. "Hello honey. Quite a day wasn't it?"

"Longer than most days."

Chakotay sat down on the couch by Kathryn and put a hand on her belly, feeling the babies squirming beneath his fingers. "Active today aren't they?"

Kathryn drew in a deep breath. "I told the Kobali where Nicky was buried. They're going to reanimate her. Lyndsay said she would be responsible for her."

Chakotay's eyes got wide. "Is this why you wanted to have a personal dinner with her?"

"I knew in some ways that she would be going back, and I wanted to make sure that Nicky got the chance to live again."

Chakotay shook his head. "She was a baby."

Kathryn nodded, "I know but Lyndsay said she always wanted to have kids and this is giving her that opportunity."

Chakotay stared at his wife. "That was our daughter Kathryn."

She nodded, "But at least this way she'll get to live again."

Chakotay realized at this point that acceptance was the only choice he had. "I think Lyndsay will make a great mother."

Kathryn breathed in a sigh of relief. "I hope so."

END PART 10

TBC IN PART 11


	11. Chapter 11

A Grave New World

Part 11

By: AW

Date: February 2019

Length: 993 words

Summary: What would have happened if during Gravity it had been Janeway and Chakotay on that mission instead of Tom and Tuvok?

What if it had've been six months instead of two weeks?

What would have happened between J/C?

[THREE MONTHS AFTER PART 10]

Kathryn stared down at her belly.

She was getting heavy with child, and she almost six months along now in her pregnancy with the twins.

She ran her hand along her belly and was surprised when two larger hands joined hers. "How are the twins doing today?"

Kathryn smiled, "Could be worse I guess. I am huge."

Chakotay stared at his wife, "You're not that big - and you're carrying twins."

She glared at him. "It's pretty bad when a maternity uniform is getting tight."

Chakotay smiled at Kathryn, "We're going to see the Doctor today for your six month check up and I'm sure he'll say you're just fine."

[SICKBAY 1 HOUR LATER]

Kathryn lumbered into sickbay Chakotay by her side. "Well Doctor let's get this check up over with, I need to go back to the bridge."

The Doctor was humming and hawing as he checked the scans. "Captain, the babies have dropped and one of the twins has engaged in the birth canal."

Kathryn stared at the Doctor.

"What does that mean Doctor? I'm only six months along."

The Doctor shook his head. "And you're a very small woman, and those are big babies for twins. There isn't a lot of room. I am putting you on bed rest and throwing a stitch in your cervix and hopefully that will keep them there a little longer."

Kathryn sighed, "I have to be on the bridge, I can't neglect my duties."

Chakotay walked up to his wife and the Doctor. "What about your duty to those two children Kathryn."

Kathryn glared at him. "Complete bed rest though Chakotay."

He touched her cheek gently. "If that's what needs to be done for you and our children I'll cover the bridge and make it work. It's only for three months at the most."

Kathryn resigned herself to the fact that she was going to be bed ridden for a while. "If that's what has to happen Doctor finish the procedure and then let's go home Chakotay."

Chakotay nodded and grabbed Kathryn's hand. The couple reached their quarters and Kathryn stared at her husband. "Let's go to Sandrine's tonight. I feel like whooping Tom's butt."

Chakotay smirked. "Same old Kathryn." He stared at her. "You're supposed to be on bed rest. The Doctor said those babies need at least another month."

She stared at Chakotay. "I need to move around a little. Tell you what we'll go to Sandrines and I'll just watch; I'll stay seated at the table; but I have to go somewhere besides our quarters and the sickbay."

"Did B'Elanna have the baby?"

Chakotay smiled, "Miral is two weeks old."

Kathryn grinned. "Do you think they'll bring her to Sandrines tonight? I feel like I've missed so much."

Chakotay laid a hand on her belly. "If you ask I'm sure it can be arranged."

Kathryn smiled serenely. "Well it's early still I think I'm going to lie down for a bit. Need to keep up my energy for these two."

Chakotay looked at Kathryn, "And I have to get to the bridge and keep things working in your absence."

He heard from the bedroom. You'd better take care of my ship.

Chakotay laughed and left their quarters.

Kathryn walked to the living room and stared at the bassinettes and at the changing table and put a hand on her belly.

It was going to be a long night.

[3 HOURS LATER – SICKBAY]

Kathryn walked into sickbay. "Doctor, I just want to go to the holodeck for a couple of hours of relaxation. I promise I'll take it easy. I have laid down in my quarters for the last couple of hours."

The Doctor sighed, "Fine two hours in the holodeck but then I want you back in your quarters."

Kathryn nodded at the compromise and knew when she's been beaten.

[SIX HOURS LATER – JANEWAY QUARTERS]

Kathryn had been relaxing most of the day when she heard the doors open.

Chakotay walked in having just finished a day on the bridge.

He walked up to his wife. "Well hello." He placed his hands on her belly. "How's my family tonight."

Kathryn glared at him. "We're all fine and the Doctor gave me permission to go to the holodeck tonight with B'Elanna and Tom and to see Miral."

Chakotay smiled. "At least you got the Doctor's permission."

"I didn't have much of a choice in the mater."

Chakotay laughed and showed Kathryn the dimples she had fallen in love with. "Well we have an hour and then we have to head to the holodeck."

Kathryn nodded and went to the bedroom to get ready to get out of the quarters for the evening.

[45 MINUTES LATER]

Kathryn grabbed Chakotay's hand. "Let's go meet Tom and B'Elanna and little Miral."

Chakotay knew that Kathryn was itching to get out of their quarters.

Kathryn and Chakotay arrived on the holodeck and saw the trio waiting for them. Just when Kathryn was approaching to take Miral.

The ship shook. "Janeway to bridge. What is going on?"

Tuvok answered from the bridge. "We're receiving a distress call. A small vessel on an intercept course."

Janeway stared at her husband and voiced her question. "Lifesigns?"

Harry answered, "One. It's Ocampan."

Kathryn stared at Chakotay. "You'd better get to the bridge."

Chakotay nodded and left the holodeck.

Kathryn stared at the couple. "Let me take Miral to my quarters. You're needed on the bridge and in engineering."

They nodded and left the holodeck, leaving Kathryn and Miral to make their way to her quarters.

END PART 11

TBC IN PART 12


	12. Chapter 12

A Grave New World

Part 12

By: AW

Date: June 2019

Length: 973 words

Summary: What would have happened if during Gravity it had been Janeway and Chakotay on that mission instead of Tom and Tuvok?

What if it had've been six months instead of two weeks?

What would have happened between J/C?

[DIRECTLY AFTER PART 11 ]

Kathryn walked into her quarters with baby Miral. She stared at the tiny baby in her arms. *Was one of the twins

another little girl?* As if in response to her internal query one of the twins kicked her.

She rubbed her belly and stared at the crib where Miral napped.

Kathryn felt the ship get hit. She drew in a deep breath. She knew what this meant.

She heard Harry's voice come across the com. "Hull breach on deck nine."

Chakotay interrupted, "Emergency force fields."

"Commander, a transporter was activated just before impact. She's beamed aboard."

Kathryn raised her hand up to cover her mouth. *Kes.*

"I'm reading bulkhead ruptures. Deck eleven, section seventeen, eighteen, nineteen."

Kathryn covered her eyes. The decision she had made to keep Chakotay in the dark for once she decided was a bad one.

"Cause?"

"Unknown."

Tuvok joined the debate, "I've located Kes. She's moving through those sections. She's giving off high levels of

neurogenic energy."

Kathryn knew that she had to help her crew. The last time she had done this in another time she had lost the baby

she was carrying. This time she would not take that risk.

Tuvok knew what to do. She had spoken to him in another time in another place of her losing her baby.

At that time, in that world, no one had known that she was carrying a baby. Not even the child's father Chakotay, or for that matter herself.

She had not known she was pregnant at that time.

It was after Chakotay and the other Maquis were taken over by Teero.

She had been so shaken by that event and the actions that Chakotay had taken that day she had not even entered it into her log.

There had been an occurrence report about the Mutiny but what had gone on between her and Chakotay had stayed between the two of them.

It was a moment that neither really ever wanted to relive.

It was a moment in a time that no longer mattered; that was no longer relevant.

She had even refused to tell Tuvok about what had happened.

She was so glad that in this time events had not occurred as they had there.

She and Chakotay were already a couple joined at the hip and she had been able to talk him down.

She sighed and summoned Chakotay down to their quarters.

Chakotay walked into their quarters and stared at his wife. "How did you know?"

She looked into him. "In another time and place this happened. Tuvok knows what to do. I will not risk the twins."

Chakotay shook his head. "Why didn't you tell me?

She shook her head. "I had to preserve the timeline and save Kes from herself."

He looked at her not understanding. "In a past timeline. She came aboard. I confronted her and I lost your baby."

She was sad. "I didn't know I was pregnant, neither did you."

She stared into his dark orbs. "That time it was left over from the time that Teero had you all controlled, we weren't a couple. You raped me in your attempt to control the ship."

He stared at her, "I would never do that to you Kathryn."

"As we are now you never would; but we weren't as close as we are now. In that timeline Nicky never happened; we weren't stuck on that planet for six months: We never happened."

"I can never picture a time when we never happened."

She shook her head. "There was a time when I would not have accepted this." She put a hand on her belly. "Remember how stuck on Starfleet principles I was when you came aboard my ship? Remember my refusal on New Earth, on Hanon, when we were stuck on Earth in the 20th century?"

Chakotay nodded numbly.

"It seems now that we're at this point that we were always meant to get here, but there was a time when we didn't."

Miral started fussing in the corner. "I have to go check on Tom and B'Elanna's little girl, I'll be right back."

Chakotay nodded and watched his wife pick the little girl up out of the crib.

As she shushed the tiny baby and gave her, the bottle the couple felt a take-off occurring and knew that Kes was on her way to Ocampa.

"Tuvok to Janeway. Kes has left she said she is going to visit her people and explain her journey and what they are all capable of."

Kathryn watched the tiny infant falling into a milk induced sleep in her arms.

She placed the baby back into her bassinette.

"Chakotay, I love you. I will never take a chance with our family. You have to know that."

Chakotay nodded, "I just can't picture a time when we didn't happen voluntarily, organically."

She smiled, "Well in this time we did."

Chakotay nodded and took Kathryn at her word. "Well in this time we made it." He placed a hand on her belly where their future was.

He kissed her on the lips. "I have to go back to the bridge; and you have to relax."

She nodded and watch her future go back to take care of her ship.

As he walked out of the door she went back to her bedroom.

It was time for her to relax.

She checked once more on Miral and walked to her bedroom.

END PART 12

TBC IN PART 13


	13. Chapter 13

A Grave New World

Part 13

By: AW

Date: June 2019

Length: 1,615 words

Summary: What would have happened if during Gravity it had been Janeway and Chakotay on that mission instead of Tom and Tuvok?

What if it had've been six months instead of two weeks?

What would have happened between J/C?

[EIGHT HOURS AFTER PART 12]

Chakotay walked into their quarters and saw Kathryn passed out in the bed. He saw little baby Miral cooing in the portable crib next to her.

He didn't want to wake his wife up from her slumber so he picked the baby up and transported her to her parent's quarters.

He rang the chime and B'Elanna answered the door. "Oh look who is home."

She took the baby from Chakotay's arms. "So where is Katheryn?"

He laughed, "Sound asleep in our bed."

B'Elanna got a concerned look on her face. "Did you at least leave her a note to tell her that you took Miral? If she wakes up and the baby is gone she might get a little freaked out."

Chakotay stared at B'Elanna. "Guess I better go talk to our Captain then and tell her the littlest Voyager is fine."

B'Elanna gave Chakotay a hug. "That is probably a good idea."

[JANEWAY QUARTERS]

Kathryn awoke from her slumber. She stared at the clock, she had slept for eight hours.

She put a hand to her belly and felt one of the twins squirm. She stared into the portable crib where Miral Paris had been slumbering and was alarmed when she saw the baby was missing. "Computer what are the location of Miral Paris."

She heard the computer calculating. "Miral Paris is on deck three cabin 14."

Kathryn let out a sigh of relief Miral was with her parents.

Just as she was getting her breathing back to normal, Chakotay walked into their quarters. "Chakotay you almost gave me a heart attack. I woke up and Miral was gone."

He went up to her and put his hand under her chin forcing her to look into his eyes. "I never meant to scare you like that; and Tom and B'Elanna knew that Miral was safe with you."

Kathryn nodded her head tears in her eyes. "I know. I just help thinking that in a couple of months that will be us and what if something happened to one of the twins."

He stared at her softly, "Nothing is going to happen to either one of our children."

Their moment was interrupted by Seven's hail from Astrometrics. "Seven of Nine to the Janeway."

"Go ahead."

"We're receiving a transmission from Starfleet."

[Bridge]

Chakotay walked onto the bridge. "Chakotay to Seven of Nine, "Route it to the bridge."

He heard the Borg's voice over the comm. System. "It's not a comm. link, Commander. It appears to be a compressed data stream, badly degraded."

Chakotay stared at Tom, "Tom you have the bridge. "Seven, on my way."

[BRIEFING ROOM]

Chakotay marched into the briefing room padd in hand, "They say good things come in small packages. This is all the data they could send us, until next month."

B'Elanna stared at him, "Next month?"

"They're using a cyclic pulsar to amplify signals from the MIDAS array, but the cycle only peaks every thirty two days." He paused, "So once a month we'll be able to receive a short burst of information. And we'll have about seventeen hours to respond."

Tuvok entered the conversation, "So far we have gotten tactical updates, letters from home, and news about the Alpha Quadrant."

Harry stared at the other senior officers, "I don't suppose they found us a shortcut home."

"It doesn't look that way. We don't have much time to prepare a response, and we'll have to keep it short, but I want to give everyone an opportunity to send something. Even if it's only a brief note."

He stared at Tom and Tuvok, "Inform the crew.

"Yes, Sir."

[SICKBAY]

Neelix entered the sickbay. "Mail call."

The Doctor stared at the padd. "A letter? For me?" His eyes briefly looked over the letter. "Oh, it's from Lieutenant Barclay."

The Doctor scrunched up his forehead in concern.

Neelix asked the question that was on his mind. "Bad news?"

"Lewis Zimmerman. Apparently, he's seriously ill." Neelix stared at him his eyes questioning.

"He's the father of modern holography. He invented the matrix that made my program possible." He paused before continuing his explanation, "He's suffering from acute subcellular degradation. The doctors here are having trouble finding the cause, much less a treatment. I've included his medical files. As you'll see, the prognosis isn't good. They say he's only got a few months. I'm sorry I don't have better news to report, but I thought you'd want to know."

[JANEWAY QUARTERS]

Kathryn had been enjoying relaxing and wondering when Chakotay was going to join her for the night. Her door chimed and she stood to let the stranger in.

The Doctor walked in and Janeway knew that it must be something important for him to bother her in her quarters.

He told her that he had to save his creator – the closest thing he had to a father – and he could not do it by simply sending the info in the data stream.

He was convinced he had to do it himself.

The Doctor stared at Kathryn, trying to make her see his point of view. "I realize I'd be asking the crew to make a sacrifice on my behalf, but they can wait another month. Doctor Zimmerman might not have that time."

Kathryn countered back with selfish thoughts in her mind. He was their only Doctor and she was getting close to delivering.

Her due date was in six weeks and he wanted to go for four? Could she let him go?

"I'm sorry he's not doing well. Unusual man. I met him once at a conference. He managed to offend just about everyone there, but he was certainly brilliant. I'm sure Starfleet is consulting their best physicians, Doctor."

He stared at his Captain, "They are, but no one's been able to develop a cure. I have. But I can't treat a patient who's thirty thousand light years away."

She looked into him saying the only words she could think of at that time. "I'm sorry.

"Captain."

"This is the first time we're attempting to send a response. We don't know if it will even get through."

The Doctor willed her to understand his plight. "I'm willing to take that risk."

She drew in a deep breath and placed a hand on her belly. "I'm not."

They verbally sparred for another few minutes and finally Kathryn gave in. "You'll have to find a way to convince Tom to take those duty shifts."

As she thought about being without the Doctor for a month at this point in her pregnancy she hoped Tom wouldn't agree. "He's already agreed."

She sighed, "Tell him Captain Jane said hello. That's what he kept calling me at the conference. I think he did it just to get on my nerves."

"I've heard he can be difficult."

"I certainly hope you get a chance to find out."

"Thank you, Captain"

The Captain watched the Doctor leave and realized that Chakotay was not going to be happy with her at this point in her pregnancy.

Kathryn went to the bedroom and lay down waiting for Chakotay to get home.

Three hours later Chakotay came into the quarters they now shared.

If the door could have slammed Kathryn was sure that Chakotay would have slammed it.

He stalked into the bedroom and saw his wife trying to relax. "What were you thinking Kathryn? You're almost 32 weeks pregnant; and you let the Doctor go on this insane away mission. What if we don't get him back?"

She sighed, "Chakotay that man is his creator – akin to his father – he knew how to save him – he knew how to treat him – how could I say no?"

He stared at her incredulous, "How could you say no? What about us? What about the twins? What about any other injuries that the crew receive while he's off on his journey of discovery of his?"

She glared at him, "He is an individual. If I had that chance to save my father 25 years ago I could not have said no, and I won't force him to let go of that chance either."

"Kathryn this isn't about regrets or mistakes of the past it is about our future."

"Now who's letting the personal interfere with command decisions?"

They were at an impasse, not since the planet where their first child had been conceived had they had a disagreement this big. "Chakotay, the Doctor will be back long before I go into labor."

"And what if – for the sake of argument – he's not?"

Kathryn sighed, "Tom is more than capable of handling medical emergencies in the Doctor's absence."

Chakotay looked at Kathryn, "Do you really want Tom Paris delivering our children?"

She almost laughed at that visual. "The Doctor will be back before that is an issue. If I thought it was going to be an issue I would not have let him go."

Chakotay sighed, not really happy with the situation. "Tell me if anything feels wrong. You have to be careful for the next month and try and get through this."

Kathryn nodded and went back to reading the book that she had been reading.

She had to relax and make this work. She sat back with her hand on her belly and decided she had to make this work.

END PART 13

TBC IN PART 14


	14. Chapter 14

A Grave New World

Part 14

By: AW

Date: June 2019

Length: words

Summary: What would have happened if during Gravity it had been Janeway and Chakotay on that mission instead of Tom and Tuvok?

What if it had've been six months instead of two weeks?

What would have happened between J/C?

[2 WEEKS AFTER PART 13]

Kathryn was no 34 weeks along with the twins. She lay in the bathtub feeling the heavenly warmth of the bath water around her.

She had told Chakotay that there would be nothing to worry about.

She ran her hands over her ever expanding middle and sighed contented.

She finished her bath and got out of the tub.

Chakotay walked into the quarters having just finished the bridge shift and saw his wife making her way out of the bathroom wrapped in a terry cloth bath robe which he knew was his.

He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her body feeling the twins squirming in her belly. "The babies have dropped."

Kathryn sighed. "I don't know how you can tell I am so huge now."

He almost laughed at her reaction. "You need to take it easy; the doctor won't be back for another couple of weeks and those kids need as much time as they can get."

"I'm fine Chakotay. In a normal pregnancy the baby can drop weeks before the birth actually happens."

He turned her around so she was staring him in the eyes, "Or days; or hours."

She had to give him that, and she had been feeling twinges in her back for the past couple of hours. Hence the reason she thought a warm bath might help.

Her hand approached her back and began rubbing the muscles trying to get the discomfort to go away.

Chakotay's hands reached her back and began trying to rub the knots out. "Your back is in knots."

She glared at him, "Yours would be too if you were carrying around this much extra weight."

Chakotay stared at his wife. "It's all for a good cause."

Kathryn nodded, "I know, but I still wonder if the babies will totally change our life."

His hand reached up and brushed the hair out of her face. "Only in a good way."

Kathryn glared at him. "Easy for you to say you're not the one who's pregnant.

He reached around standing behind his wife. His hand rubbed her belly as her hands joined his.

One of the children gave a good hard kick and Chakotay laughed. "I think they're feeling a little cramped in there."

She smiled, "Well it is almost time for them to vacate their dwelling."

She felt her back muscles tightening and rubbed soothing circles over her belly. She drew in a deep breath as the pain in her back caught and held. "Hopefully they can wait until the Doctor comes back."

Chakotay looked at his wife and felt the muscles tighten again. "Kathryn how long has your back been seizing up like this?"

She rolled her eyes, "I'm pregnant, about oh four months."

He didn't want to laugh but the look on her face was priceless. "Has it been worse lately?"

Kathryn sighed. "The babies have been really active the last couple of days –"

She paused as she felt the pressure is her belly release and the water containing her children leaked down her legs. "I guess the Doctor is going to miss all the fun."

She screamed as a pain wrapped itself around her belly. "I guess we'd better call Mr. Paris."

Chakotay walked over to the terminal and made a call to the Paris quarters.

"B'Elanna answered, "This better be good old man I just got off my shift."

Chakotay sighed, "Tell your husband to meet us in sickbay – Kathryn's water broke and she's going into labor."

Chakotay heard B'Elanna scream at her husband over the comm. Channel. "Tom!"

He heard them talking and then B'Elanna came back on the line as she heard Kathryn let out a groan. "Do you want me to come over there Chakotay. "Might not be a bad idea and bring that husband of yours with you."

Just as Chakotay cut the channel Kathryn let out another groan, "I have to go to the bathroom Chakotay, help me up."

He could tell she was pushing. "Kathryn don't push."

She glared at him, "I'm not doing anything: these children have a mind of their own."

As soon as she stood up she doubled over in pain. "Get my pants off Chakotay, the baby is right here."

Chakotay sighed, "Honestly how long have you been in labor?"

"It started getting worse a couple of hours ago."

"And you're just telling me now?"

She gave him a crooked grin, "You kind of guessed when my water broke."

Chakotay sighed and went to the door to let the Paris couple in. "Let's see where we are then."

"Come on guys I don't think we're going to make it to sickbay."

B'Elanna rushed over to Kathryn. "Are you okay Kat?"

"Do I look okay?"

Kathryn moaned as another contraction began in earnest and then started panting.

Tom rushed up to her. "Go behind her B'Elanna and make sure her back is supported."

B'Elanna nodded and got behind her friend.

Kathryn's hand went between her legs and she felt the top of the first baby's head. "Oh god I have to push."

"Hold on Kathryn I need to see how far you've progressed."

Kathryn had tears in her eyes, "I don't have a choice Tom."

Tom put himself between her feet and saw the top of the baby's head. "Okay Captain on the next contraction I need you to push."

"What do you think I've been doing!"

Kathryn let out a groan and pushed the baby's head out."

Tom cradled the child's head in his hands and stared at his Captain. "Okay the hard part is over. Give me on more push and the first twin should be here."

Kathryn let another screech escape her and deposited the child into her pilot's arms.

Kathryn's breathing slowed down as Tom swatted the baby's behind and a healthy cry rang out.

She addressed the pilot. "Well what is it?"

"Congratulations. It's a boy."

Chakotay approached his wife. "One down one to go."

Kathryn smiled and held her arms open for her son. Tom stared at her. "So what's his name?"

She smiled, "Aiden. Aiden Edward Janeway."

Tom handed the baby to his mother. "I thought it was going to be a girl."

Chakotay stared at his wife and son. "Still one to go."

Kathryn rolled her eyes. "Don't remind me."

Kathryn looked to Tom. "The contractions have almost stopped. There is another baby in there right?"

Tom almost laughed. "Yes there's another one and between twin births sometimes stuff slows down."

Kathryn raised an eyebrow at him. "Slows down it feels like it almost stopped."

Tom smiled at Janeway and pulled a hypo-spray out from behind him. He pressed it into her belly. "That should speed up the contractions."

Kathryn looked at Chakotay. "Let's get this show on the road."

She felt the pain starting again. "Geez Tom: that was a quick start." Kathryn began breathing hard, almost hyperventilating. "I need to stand up."

Chakotay took her hand and pulled her up to a standing position. She put her hand on her belly and felt the contraction start again in earnest.

Kathryn moaned as she felt her body splitting in two. "The Doctor is not going to be happy he missed all the fun."

Kathryn's leg almost gave out as a strong contraction hit her and she leaned on the side of her couch. "Wow Tom, what did you give me?"

Kathryn's eyes glanced to the edge of the room where Chakotay was cuddling Aiden. "How is he doing Chakotay?" Her voice was cut off as a contraction stronger than the last hit her.

"He's fine I should ask how you're doing?"

Kathryn shook her head; but couldn't voice the words. She began moaning as she felt the baby move farther down and closer to it's escape. "If I ever suggest doing this again, remind me of this."

Kathryn began panting as she felt her body pushing the child towards the outside world.

Tom rushed over to his Captain. "Almost done Captain. Push on the next contraction and the baby's head should be out."

Tom stared at the woman who had saved them all. He looked at the tricorder begin to beep. "Push Captain."

He watched the tiny baby's head emerge and caught the edge. "I need to sit down Tom."

Tom nodded and allowed her to lean on him as she sat on the couch. "One more push Captain and this will all be over."

Kathryn nodded and grunted as she pushed the rest of the baby into Tom's arms.

"Well?"

Tom smacked the child's bottom and a strong cry was let out. "Another boy."

She smiled, "Alexander Kolopak Janeway."

Chakotay smiled and brought their first son to her. "Alex and Aiden." He looked down at his second son. "This one has blue eyes; look Kathryn."

She watched as the sleepy baby's eyes opened. "Thank you for giving them to me Chakotay."

He grinned and showed his dimples. "Thank you for letting me."

END PART 14

END A GRAVE NEW WORLD


End file.
